Hogan's Heroes: The Eaglet
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: An unexpected visitor to Stalag 13 is discovered to have a connection with the camp with an even more shocking agenda: to help Colonel Hogan and his men get an American flyer out of Germany.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was another sabotage assignment. Nothing but the typical; blowing up a bridge in order to stop the Germans from crossing into enemy territory.

Hogan had called for Newkirk and LeBeau to come with him to plant the bombs, while he kept watch from a distance for any unwanted visitors.

The night was cooler for the usual weather in mid March, but not brutally cold like the winter was. Surrounding the three men were nothing more than bushy pine trees, a bridge made of wood and stones in the clearing, and a rushing river running beneath it. The sky was a deep, dark blue color with lots of stars twinkling and almost a complete full moon.

As Hogan continued to keep watch from behind a thick tree trunk, about 100 yards off from him were Newkirk and LeBeau quietly setting bombs and dynamite underneath the bridge. On top guarding the bridge was a single Gestapo sergeant, who seemed more interested in the rushing water than what his orders were.

"Louis, you finished wiring that thing yet?" The Englishman asked, constantly looking around for any German patrols roaming the area.

"Just give me one more second...I think I almost got it." LeBeau answered, shortly before losing his grip and dropping the bomb into the water. It made a loud 'splash', causing both men to freeze for a moment. The Frenchman got down silently on his knees and grabbed hold of the explosive device, when they heard footprints above them growing louder. Both Newkirk and LeBeau tensed and held their breath, as the Gestapo sergeant came to their side of the bridge and looked down to see if he could find anything suspicious. Spotting nothing, the young German shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to the other side and continued watching the water.

Once sure they were somewhat safe again, the two escaped POWs gave a sigh of relief.

"Watch where yah dropping stuff, will yah? You could've gotten us killed!" Newkirk spat, in a whisper.

"If you think you can do better, _you_ do this last bomb then," LeBeau said, slightly agitated.

"Blimey, I have to do _everything_ around here, don't I."

The English corporal took the bomb from his friend's hands and quickly wired it to the rest of the explosives. He made a quick check to see if it was in place, then gestured with his head to follow him back to Hogan.

The two corporals silently made it back to their commander as fast as they could, then hid behind the same tree trunk Hogan was.

"You get everything ready?" The American asked, soft.

" _Oui, Colonel_ ," LeBeau said.

"That bloody bridge is gonna make one heck of a boom, Sir." Newkirk added.

"Good. Who wants to do the honors?" Hogan questioned.

"Can I do it, Colonel?" The Englishman inquired, his voice with a hint of excitement.

Hogan smirked.

"Sure, Newkirk," he said.

Newkirk rubbed his hands together, knelt down beside the detonator, then plunged down the handle. The next noise that was heard was a thunderous 'BANG' and the sight of an explosion lighting up the night. Soon there was nothing left but the remains of the bridge, black smoke, and fire.

Proud of their work, LeBeau and Newkirk turned to one another and gave each other a high five.

"Alright, guys. Grab that detonator, and let's get back to camp." Hogan ordered, with a smile.

"Got it, Sir," the English corporal said, and lifted the device from the ground.

Both Newkirk and LeBeau followed Hogan from the sabotage site and made their way back quietly to Stalag 13.

* * *

The three Allied soldiers continued walking through the forest, when Newkirk's ears perked at the sound of something strange. It had the similar rumble to thunder, but it had a different tone to it. The noise seemed to be coming a little ways off from them, but was slowly growing louder.

"Colonel," he said, stopping in his tracks. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Newkirk?" Hogan remarked.

"That sound...it sounds like some sort of rumble. It's coming from over there." Newkirk pointed towards his left and up at the sky.

Hogan raised his eyebrow slightly, then looked up in the same direction and saw the culprit. It was an airplane. From what he could tell, it looked like one of their guys, but was not sure whether it was an American or RAF plane.

"Looks like one of our guys," the colonel said, trying to make out the logo on the side of the plane.

"I wasn't aware of an air raid happening tonight." Newkirk commented.

"Maybe a surprise attack?" LeBeau suggested.

Hogan was about to give the orders to continue walking, when he heard a more loud, roaring noise. He looked up again, and his eyes gaped at the sight. Three Luftwaffe fighter planes were on the Allied plane flying through. Gunfire was heard several times, then the sound of a plane coming down became audible. It was the Allied fighter plane. A black speck screaming soon appeared in the sky, then a parachute appeared and floated gently to the ground.

"Follow me," the American finally said, and took off in the direction the Allied flyer had landed.

LeBeau and Newkirk stayed close behind their commander, as they ran swiftly through the night. The three men stopped in the middle of a clearing and saw the flyer struggling to release himself from his parachute. However, the parachute was tangled up in a tree, causing the man to be hanging from the tree's thick branches.

The man, an American officer, struggled with his belt, then spotted three dark figures before him. He pulled out his gun and held it steady at them, his eyes engulfed with fire.

"Halt!" He barked. "Who are you and what division are you with?"

"The Division of Abbott and Costello," Hogan said.

The Allied flyer started to lower his gun, though kept it tight in his grasp.

"You're _not_ Germans?" He asked, with hesitance.

"I find that insulting." LeBeau grumbled.

The colonel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his fellow officer.

"Trust me; we're far from Germans," Hogan said.

"Then if you're not Germans, do me a favor: get me down from here." The man begged.

"Newkirk, LeBeau, help me get him down." Hogan commanded.

The two corporals made their way to the squirming officer and tried to release him from his parachute.

"Quit your wiggling, will yah?" Newkirk growled.

The officer tried to slowly stop moving around, when he felt LeBeau's hand grab his leg.

"Hey! Watch it, will you?" He snapped.

"Sorry, _mon ami_ ," the Frenchman said.

Soon the American officer was free, and Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau helped him land gently on the ground. Now getting a good look at him, the three could see the man was a captain. He had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and about 5'11". He looked very young; almost as young as Carter.

"You're a captain, I see." The colonel commented.

"And a very young one at that. Captain Gary Dorsey, United States Army Air Corps," Dorsey greeted, shaking Hogan's hand.

"I'm Colonel Hogan. This is Corporal LeBeau and Corporal Newkirk, two of my men."

Dorsey nodded in the corporals' directions.

"Gentlemen," he said.

"Captain," Newkirk said.

"Wait a minute...why are three Allied soldiers out here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be in hiding or something?"

"We'll explain later. In the meanwhile, we need you to follow us. It won't take long before the Krauts start looking for you. They'll have spotted your downed plane by now." Hogan spoke, firm.

Not knowing what else to do, Dorsey followed orders and took off behind the colonel and his two men.

* * *

The moment Dorsey laid eyes on the site of Stalag 13 was astonishing to him. It was when he descended down the fake tree stump and saw the elaborate tunnel network below that almost knocked the wind out of him. He continued to gaze in shock at the many rooms and types of equipment that Hogan kept below the camp. It made the captain begin to wonder if even the camp personnel knew about the setup.

"Whoa!" Dorsey gasped, entering the radio room behind Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau. All three men had returned to wearing their military uniforms. "You could fit my entire high school _gymnasium_ down here!...And the pool...maybe the cafeteria, too."

"Consider it our little side job along with being an average POW," Newkirk said, with a mischievous grin.

" _'Average'_ ," LeBeau remarked, slight sarcasm in his voice.

"And those Krauts guarding camp know nothing about this?" Dorsey gasped.

"We wouldn't exactly be running this place if they knew, now would we," Hogan said, sitting down at the radio table.

"I guess not...but how am I exactly getting back to London?" Dorsey asked.

"Leave that to us, Captain. We'll get you to where you need to be."

"But how are you gonna do…"

Dorsey never got to finish his sentence, as Hogan put on the radio headset, turned the machine on, and set it to a certain frequency.

"Papa Bear to Night Owl, Papa Bear to Night Owl, come in, Night Owl," he spoke.

The young captain's eyes dilated in size and almost collapsed to the ground had it not been for Newkirk and LeBeau's quick wits. They grabbed onto Dorsey by the arms and held him up straight.

Dorsey tried to speak, but all he could get out were gasps and the faint words of 'Papa'. He was very familiar with Papa Bear and the tremendous work he and his men were doing for the Allies. He _never_ expected to be greeted by the Allied idol and his commanding team that night. Yet, there he was; standing right in front of the mysterious man that Germany craved to find the identity of and bring to justice for his crimes against the Third Reich. By the fifth time the American officer tried to speak, Newkirk stopped him.

"Take it easy, mate. You're safe now," he said friendly.

"It's, it's, it's, it's... _him_!" He stuttered, hoarse.

"Weren't expecting the Gov'nor to find yah, were you."

Dorsey's only response was the shake of his head, as he continued to stare in both shock and honor. He was in the presence of one of the greatest heroes to the Allied War Efforts. A man he had died to meet and give his utmost thanks and gratitude to. Nothing compared to what he was feeling at that moment.

" _Night Owl to Papa Bear, come in, Papa Bear_ ," the familiar voice of underground leader, Otto Heidleman, said. (1)

Hogan could not help but smile at the sound of his friend. He had not seen or spoke to him in months since their last assignment together. Every time he got an opportunity to work and talk to Otto and his other close underground friend, Dr. Richard Klaussner, it made his day. (2) The two had been the reason he had survived from critical condition the night he was shot down over Germany. He had always been grateful for the two risking their lives to save his and their friendship that developed from it.

"Otto, how are you doing tonight?" The colonel asked.

" _Just fine, Papa Bear. And yourself_?"

"Just got back from another assignment. We picked up a package on the way back and were wondering when was the soonest you could help us mail it back home."

" _I can have an agent sent out there to you in a few days. They will have instructions and a description of your physical appearance in order to locate you without questions. I will alert London tomorrow morning of your request and report to you the time for a pick up_."

"Knew I could count on you, Night Owl."

" _Anything else you would like to report, Papa Bear_?"

"No, that'll be all for now. I'll let you know if anything else is needed later."

" _Very well. I shall get back to you shortly on what I find out. Again, I'll have an agent sent out there in a couple days to assist with getting the package back to its sender_."

"Good. Take care, Night Owl. Papa Bear out."

" _Night Owl over and out_."

And with that, both men disconnected.

* * *

Otto turned off the radio at his desk, then rose to his feet. He walked to the center of the room and sat down on a sofa next to the fireplace. Across from the coffee table he sat behind was another sofa with an older man and young girl sitting next to one another. The man had slick, gray hair, green eyes, about 6'4" and wore a nice gray suit and tie. He was in his mid to late 60's, but had the appearance of someone in their late 50's.

As for the young girl, she was small. No more than 5'0". She had gentle blue eyes, light brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders, and wore a long sleeved blue dress with a white collar and black laced boots. She was quieter than the man sitting next to her and seemed a bit timid being in the presence of one of the underground's most respected leaders.

Otto looked at both of them briefly, then turned his eyes towards the man.

"You heard what Papa Bear said, Gustav. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think she's ready for an assignment with him. She has done well so far, especially for being her age," Gustav said.

The underground agent changed his attention to the young girl.

"What do you think, Star? You up for this assignment?" Otto asked, friendliness in his voice. He referred to her by her codename. The girl's real name was Kalina, and Gustav was her great uncle.

Kalina swallowed a knot in her throat, her eyes growing slightly in size. The idea of working with Papa Bear sounded both exciting and frightening. She knew of the masked hero of the underground and Allied War Efforts, but she felt as if she measured no where near to the agents who were previously assigned to work with the man. Did Otto and her great uncle really believe in her that much?

" _Me_?...Are you sure, Mr. Heidleman?" Kalina questioned, with hesitance.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for this assignment. It will be good for you to get acquainted with Papa Bear. You may work again with him in future missions." Otto answered.

The girl turned to her uncle.

"Uncle Gustav, have you met Papa Bear before?"

"Indeed, my dear. He's a good man, and a very brave one, too. He has lots of courage to run an espionage and sabotage operation right underneath an ordinary POW camp," Gustav said, with a small smile.

"A POW camp?"

"Stalag 13, Star," the underground leader said, answering Kalina's question.

The response made the young agent's eyes light up and face glow with a wide grin.

"Luft Stalag 13! That's where my father is!" She cried softly.

"That he is indeed. He does not know of your alliance with the Allies, either." Otto answered, growing serious.

"Will I get to see him? Even if it's just for a minute?"

"If we make it look like you're just visiting for a few days, I think we could arrange that. The man you're really there to see is Colonel Robert Hogan of the United States Army Air Corps."

"Is _he_ Papa Bear?"

Otto nodded.

"I never knew Papa Bear was an American...when you said he worked at Stalag 13, I thought he would be just another camp guard." Kalina commented.

" _Far_ from it, darling. Colonel Hogan has been operating under the codename Papa Bear for over two years now. His core team consists of four men by the names of Newkirk, LeBeau, Kinchloe, and Carter. You can trust them with your life."

"And my father? Will they protect him as well?"

Otto chuckled at the concern.

"Kalina, my dear, your father is needed for Papa Bear to accomplish his duties. Someone corrupt and violent in your father's place would make Papa Bear's task much more difficult," he said.

The girl nodded softly.

"You make a good point...of course I haven't seen my father in years. He could be a stranger to me for all I know. I don't even know what a POW camp is like. What do they look like? Are they dreary looking? Or does it look like any other camp you would see at a summer resort?" She asked.

"You will get your answers once you arrive to Stalag 13. You leave a day after tomorrow. The assignment is simple: help Papa Bear get USA Army Air Corps. Captain Dorsey out of camp and have him meet with me here. Once that happens, we will make contact with London and send him to the rendezvous point with the submarine. You understand, Star?"

"Yes, Sir. But what about my uncle? Will he come with?"

"I'm afraid you will be going alone. Your uncle is needed for other missions and tasks the underground needs done. You will be escorted to camp by an underground agent by the name of Karl Wagner. (3) He will be dressed as a Gestapo major and drive you to your destination. No one will question the Gestapo. Another man will go with him as a Gestapo captain just in case. They will meet you tomorrow night where you and your uncle reside."

"Yes, Sir."

Otto gave an encouraging grin, then got to his feet. He approached the girl and patted her shoulder gently, making Kalina look up at him. She gave a weary smile, still unsure of herself, but could see her uncle and commanding leader strongly believed in her and her skills she had obtained through training and experience. It made her feel a bit more confident and ready for her task.

" _Viel Glück, meine Kleine_. You will do well," Otto said.

Kalina smiled a bit more, then gave a shaky sigh.

"I hope," was her answer.

* * *

(1) Otto Heidleman (Night Owl) is a character I created myself. He first appears in my story "Coming Into the Light".

(2) Dr. Richard Klaussner (Lone Wolf) is a character I created myself. He first appears in my story "Hogan's Heroes: Finding the Silver Lining". I lend him out to other writers once and awhile to use in their stories, but they must get approval first from me. PM me if you want to make a request.

(3) Karl Wagner is from the episode "The Missing Klink" in season four. I liked his character, so I decided to bring him back for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was the next night, and Hogan and his men were gather around the table with cups of coffee. Their contact would be coming some time tomorrow, and they would begin their assignment. They were discussing Dorsey, their mission, and the agent they would be working with.

"Hey, Colonel," Carter said, looking up from his mug. "Do we even know what this agent looks like?"

"Otto said the agent would come to us. They have a description of what I look like and their instructions in assisting us." Hogan answered, taking a drink of coffee.

"I wonder what this bloke looks like. You think we've worked with him before, Sir?" Newkirk asked.

"I hope the _him_ is a _her_. Let it be a beautiful blonde, let it be a beautiful blonde." LeBeau prayed, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes.

"Did yah not just hear the Gov'nor; he said they're coming to assist us in our assignment. Not a social call...and if it _is_ a pretty bird, I call first dibs."

"Nah uh, it was _my_ thought, _I_ get her first!"

Kinch shook his head and turned his eyes skyward.

"You two are certainly something. Did you ever come to think maybe this girl, if it even _is_ a girl, might be 60 years old?" He prodded.

"Now, Kinch, that's ridiculous. Why would Otto send a 60 year old woman here to help us get an American officer out of camp?" Newkirk questioned, thinking the notion was absurd.

"No one else volunteered?" The staff sergeant replied.

"Alright, alright, hold it," Hogan said, putting his hand up. "This agent's coming here on business. Unless I order otherwise, _no one_ tries to make a move on her...if it even _is_ a her."

"But, Colonel, what if…" Carter was cut off by the sound of the barracks door opening. Sure enough came in waddling Sergeant Hans Schultz, sergeant of the guard at Stalag 13. He closed the door behind him and made his way to Hogan's left.

"Schultz, how's it going tonight? Don't tell me you're tired already," Hogan said, making small talk.

"It's _freezing_ outside. People look forward to spring because of the warmer weather; it feels like January still." The guard answered, with fatigue.

"Why don't you just put on a pair of gloves?" Kinch suggested.

"I _did_ : two pairs on each hand," Schultz said.

"Dang, Schultz. It must be _bitter_ cold out, then."

"Why do you think I came in here?"

"To eat some of our leftovers from dinner?" LeBeau muttered.

"Is there any?" The sergeant remarked, his voice sounding like a bit of energy was coming back.

"Ah, Schultz, why don't you just bring a warm blanket outside with you and wrap it around you. That should keep you all nice and warm." Hogan proposed.

"I can't do that, Colonel Hogan. If I sit down outside with a blanket, I will fall asleep."

"Then don't sit down," Carter said, thinking it was a simple solution.

" _You_ wanna walk around camp all night without sitting down for a bit?" Newkirk asked.

The question made the young sergeant grow quiet. He did not have an answer for that one.

Ignoring the conversation between his men, Hogan turned his eyes back to the German sergeant. There was another reason why he had entered their barracks, but he could not figure out what the reason was.

"What's bugging yah, Schultz? You look like something's on your mind," he said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, besides trying to stay warm, I am also trying to hide from the kommandant." Schultz answered.

"Why are you trying to hide from _him_?" Carter asked, confused.

"What rule did you go breaking now, Schultzie?" Newkirk asked, shuffling a deck of cards mindlessly.

"I did nothing, _nooothing_!"

"Then why hide?" Kinch prodded.

"Because the kommandant will not shut up about his anxiety over the Gestapo visiting tomorrow...though I can't blame him," the German said.

"The Gestapo," Hogan said, his mind growing curious. "What are they coming here for?"

"Major Hochstetter is coming here to question Kommandant Klink. As to _what_ the questioning is on, I couldn't say. He wouldn't tell me that part. In fact, when I asked, he got more anxious and threatened to have me shot if I brought it up again."

"Leave it to Hochstetter to ruin a quiet evening," Kinch said sadly.

"What would Hochstetter be coming here to camp for, though?" Hogan questioned, going deep into his thoughts.

"If I had to guess, it would be about that bridge that was blown up by the underground last night." Schultz suggested.

"The one we heard about this morning?" Newkirk asked.

" _Jawohl_ , Corporal Newkirk. Why, was there another one?" The guard started to shake, and it was not from the cold.

"Well, Schultz, to tell you the truth…" Hogan was cut off.

"No. Don't. I want to know _nooooooothing_!" He was about to leave the barracks, when he stopped and turned back around. "Colonel Hogan," he said.

The American in call looked up from his coffee cup.

"Could I have that blanket _after_ all?" Schultz asked.

Hogan smirked and shook his head.

"Sure, Schultz," he said.

The colonel got to his feet and grabbed the blanket off Newkirk's bunk, then handed it to the sergeant.

"Sir, that's _my_ blanket." The English corporal exclaimed.

"You were just complaining you were sweating buckets last night with that thing over you." LeBeau remarked.

"That was _last_ night. Tonight I might catch ruddy pneumonia without me blanket."

"Newkirk, just let Schultz have it for the night. I'll give you one of _my_ blankets to use," Hogan said, hoping to end the dispute and get back to discussing about their contact.

Newkirk sighed, then nodded.

"Alright, Schultz. Take the bloody blanket," he said, with slight reluctance in his tone.

" _Danke_ ," Schultz said.

Hogan wrapped the blanket around the sergeant, who beamed at the warmth it brought to him.

"Ah...that is much better." The German proclaimed.

"Now you better get back outside before the Kommandant catches you away from your post." The colonel suggested.

"I heard Corporal Wolfschmidt is recently turning in any guard not doing their night duties into the Kommandant in hopes of a promotion." Newkirk added, with a faint smile.

"He would not!" Schultz argued, offended at the accusation being made about one of his comrades.

"Alright, Schultz. But when you're under Colonel Klink's wrath, just remember we warned yah," Kinch said.

Now growing into a panic, the big guard hurried to the door and opened it quickly.

"Wolfschmidt! Get over here at once!" He bellowed outside, then closed the door behind him.

Once sure Schultz was gone, Hogan looked back over at his men and made his way back to his spot. The five of them then resumed their earlier conversation and started making preparations for their contact's arrival tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came sooner than expected and after roll call had been dismissed, the men of barracks two were out and about. Some were playing volleyball, some were reading in the shade, and others were forming a game of football.

Hogan leaned against the barracks with his legs crossed while watching his men, Newkirk stood next to him smoking a cigarette, LeBeau stood to the Englishman's left watching the football game about to start, and Carter was sitting on the bench messing with a bunch of tangled up yarn he had found lying around the barracks.

The four were discussing the game and trying to guess which team would win, when a staff car with red flags and swastikas sewn on them pulled into camp alongside the kommandant's office. Out of the vehicle stepped out a man in a Gestapo major's uniform, and the other man being a captain. The major seemed all too familiar to Hogan, and it finally dawned on him who it was.

"That's Karl Wagner from the underground," the colonel said, continuing his observation.

"What's Karl doing here?" LeBeau asked.

"And who's that man with him?" Newkirk added.

"You think that man might be our contact, Colonel?" The Frenchman questioned.

As Hogan was about to answer, his eyes immediately focused on the third figure to appear out of the car. Karl was helping a very young girl, no more than the age of 22, out of the vehicle and getting to her feet. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a timid look on her face. She did not appear to be tall in height, much shorter compared to Karl and the second man. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and a knitted white sweater on top left unbuttoned. The girl looked both curious to learn about the camp yet a bit terrified to leave Karl's side.

"Well, who do we have here?" Newkirk asked, gazing at the pretty girl.

"Newkirk, you're way too old for her. You're 27 years old. She doesn't look any older than 22." Hogan warned.

"That's just a five year difference, Sir. Nothing major. It's perfectly acceptable."

"But _I'm_ 25 years old. I only have a three year age difference with her. It's fate, Colonel," LeBeau said, beaming in delight. He found the young girl absolutely stunning. The Frenchman was already planning a romantic candle light dinner with her while listening to soft, French music.

"Well, what if she's only 20 or 19? I'm 20 years old, so she's just in my age range if that's the case." Carter commented.

"And what if she's even younger? Like 14 or 17 years old." Hogan responded.

The three of them paused at that thought and started doing math in their heads to figure out the age difference. The American colonel's response was a roll of his eyes and continued watching Karl, the other man, and the young girl. His eyes caught attention at the sudden approach of Schultz, who looked like he was about to jump for joy.

"Kalina!" He cried, hurrying to the girl's side.

Kalina looked up and gave a wide grin.

"Schultz!" She cheered, and ran towards the fluffy sergeant.

Once reaching one another, the two embraced each other.

"Looks like she and Schultz know one another," Carter said.

"I wonder how, though." Hogan replied.

"Maybe they were neighbors before the war." The technical sergeant answered.

"Maybe she's a relative of Schultzie's," suggested LeBeau.

"She looks _nothing_ like Schultz. She'd be searching for chocolate otherwise," Newkirk said, still trying to figure out how much older he was than Kalina.

With Karl and the other underground agent keeping careful watch and holding their pistols firm in their hands, Schultz and Kalina released one another, and the fluffy guard looked at her with gleaming eyes.

"How are you, my little dear?" He asked, genuine.

"Good. And you?" She asked.

" _Wunderbar_! Oh, it is so good to see you. You've grown since I last saw you."

"I was eight then. Lots of things have changed."

"Don't remind me. I'm _still_ not used to getting up at four in the morning."

Kalina giggled softly, then her facial expression became more anxious.

"And my father? How's he?" She asked, soft.

"He is just fine. Very busy with guarding the prisoners as you can imagine." Schultz answered.

"Indeed. This place is huge!" Kalina gasped.

"Just wait until you see the kommandant's quarters. Boy, is it _beau-ty-ful_!"

The two were about to continue their conversation, when the slam of a door rung out through camp and an angry voice began to thunder.

"Schultz! What is the meaning of this?!" Kommandant Wilhelm Klink demanded, marching down the steps of his office. "What is this car doing here? What are these men doing here?" He was about to let his sergeant of the guard have it, when he spotted the third visitor and went into shock. His jaw dropped, his eyes dilated in size, and even dropped his swagger stick without his knowledge.

Kalina saw the German colonel, and her lip began to tremble. Her eyes began to flood with tears, and the biggest smile grew on her face.

"Papa!" She cried, running towards him.

"Papa?!" Hogan and his men exclaimed, quiet enough none of the Germans heard them.

"Klink has a daughter?" Hogan gasped, utterly stunned at what he was seeing and hearing.

"I didn't know Klink even _had_ any children!" Carter remarked.

"Holy cats!"

"Well alright, Klink!" Newkirk cheered, getting to his feet. He began to brush himself off of any dirt or dust on his uniform. "Gentlemen, I believe a first impression is needed to be put into order." He started making his way towards the group, when LeBeau yanked him back down onto his spot he now took on the bench.

"Forget it, old man. This is Louis LeBeau's time to shine," the Frenchman said joyously.

"Now wait a minute, I'm the closest to her age. _I_ should be the one to go over and say 'hi'!" Carter argued, knowing it was Newkirk or LeBeau that usually got the girl.

The three POWs began arguing with one another, until Hogan whistled.

"Hold it!" He hollered. Once there was silence, the colonel continued. " _No one_ is getting together with Klink's daughter, got it?" Hogan then winced at the sentence. "Boy, I feel ill saying that. Who would have had a child with Klink?"

"More importantly, who was the broad that _married_ the man?" Newkirk commented.

Klink and Kalina continued to hug one another, both having tears stream down their faces. How Klink had missed his little girl so. He had not seen her since he was transferred for duty at Stalag 13 in late 1940.

"Papa, I missed you." Kalina wept, burying her face into her father's soft chest.

The kommandant leaned forward and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Oh, have I longed to hold you in my arms again," Klink said, shaky. Once he realized that the Gestapo was with his child, he grew worried and held her tighter. "Wait a minute, why is the Gestapo here with you?"

"I am Major Franz Benderman. This is my second in command, Captain Gerold Anhaeusser. We were ordered by your uncle, Gustav Klink, to escort your daughter here to Stalag 13. He wanted to make sure none of your prisoners acted out and tried to pull something over her," Karl said, his eyes never leaving sight of Klink.

"That's very kind of you, Major Benderman, thank you. I assure you, though, that my men have it taken care of now. Not that you two didn't do a wonderful job. In fact, when I get back to my office, I'm going to call General Burkhalter and report what a superior job you did…" Klink stopped rambling, when he saw the growing look of irritation on Karl's face. It made the colonel swallow a lump in his throat. "I'll shut up now." He trembled.

"I will be back for your daughter in four days. I will escort her back to her residence with your uncle and make sure nothing happens to her. I am ordered by General Burkhalter to shoot and kill anyone who interferes with that. Even another German officer," he said, rough.

"Another German officer?" The kommandant gasped.

"I take my duties very seriously, Colonel. Don't question them!"

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_. I do whatever the Gestapo tells me to do. Even ask Major Hochstetter."

Karl chuckled faintly.

"Major Hochstetter. That man scares me as much as my mother does," he said, eerie.

Klink again swallowed another lump down his throat, then nodded.

"Whatever you say, Major Benderman," he croaked.

"Captain. We shall take our leave now." Karl ordered.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_ ," the other underground agent said.

The two men hurried to their car, started the engine, and were soon leaving camp for wherever their next destination was.

Once sure the two Gestapo officers were gone, Klink turned back to looking at his daughter and held her close to him. Kalina's response was a small smile and wrapped her arms around her father's belly. Eventually, they released one another again, though the kommandant encased his left arm around his daughter and made his attention to his sergeant.

"Schultz, take Kalina's things to my quarters. She will stay in my guest room during her visit. I also want a guard with her at all times while wandering around camp, _especially_ at night!" Klink ordered, his voice sounding more gruff and authoritative than usual. He even had a more frightening look than anyone was used to seeing.

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_. I will let Corporal Langenscheidt know immediately!" The big guard answered. Schultz gave Kalina one more friendly grin, then took the girl's suitcase and made his way to Klink's quarters.

The two of them now alone, Kalina and Klink looked at one another with wide smiles.

"Papa, this place is _huge_! How many buildings are in this camp?" The young Klink asked, still in awe at the sight of Stalag 13. It was certainly bigger than she had imagined, but did not have the welcoming appearance as a summer camp had. The barbed wire fences and tracking dogs helped make the unpleasant vibes of camp much more effective.

"My love, if I spent my days counting all the buildings, I would have a year's worth of paperwork to do. I'd estimate about, oh, maybe about 150 buildings give or take a few," the kommandant said.

"You use _all_ of them?"

"Well, some are vacant. Barracks four is vacant of any prisoners residing there at the moment."

"Sure is a lot of prisoners, Papa. I don't know how you keep track of them all."

"It's all part of my job, _süßling_. Now, let me show you my office."

Filled with energy, Kalina walked with her father up the steps of the kommandantur and made their way inside to Klink's office.

After the door to the building closed, Hogan's men gathered around their commander and looked off in the same direction.

"You think Klink's daughter might be our contact, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"If my gut's right, she's the one we've been waiting for to arrive," Hogan said.

"Sir, she's awful young to be an underground agent. What made her join the Allied Forces do you think?" Newkirk prodded.

"That's something I'll have to question her on later. For now, I better go find out more about her. Alert Kinch our contact might be in camp and that more details are to come." The American answered, and made his walk to Klink's office.

"Yes, Colonel," the three men said, in unison.

With more questions than he had answers, Hogan continued his journey to the kommandantur in hopes to find out more about Klink's past and who his daughter really was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kalina fumbled with her father's World War I helmet in her hands as she gazed at it in mesmerization. She wished she knew more about her father's past in the Great War. She wanted to know about where he was stationed. What kind of combat he was assigned to, when he joined the Luftwaffe for the remainder of the war, where he went and traveled to. Unfortunately, Klink said very little about his time fighting in World War I. He told her snippets of what he remembered, but the rest remained a mystery. She knew he received a few battle wounds and scars from fighting in combat, but never spoke of how he obtained them.

Coming out of her thoughts, she smiled small at the thought her father was a hero, despite what others thought of him, and turned to the man who was leaning against his liquor cabinet. His response was a wide grin.

"You like that helmet, don't you," Klink said, watching his daughter silently.

"Just so different from the helmets in this war. _Certainly_ different from the helmets your guards wear." Kalina answered, making her way towards her father. She stopped at his left side and let him run his fingers gently through her hair.

"Times change, and styles change, my dear. Our uniforms have certainly changed."

Kalina sighed softly, not liking to remember their current war. She remembered when a Luftwaffe general had come to their house one night in October 1940. He had given Klink orders from his commanding officer, General Burkhalter, he was to be stationed as a camp kommandant at Luft Stalag 13 for as long as the war went on. She had sobbed and sobbed that night, begging her father to not leave. Though he promised to come back to her after the war was over, she grieved for several months after he left for duty. She was sent to live with her mother and stepfather, an SS general. Her mother had mental issues and a few symptoms of schizophrenia, but she appeared normal to everyone else. As for her stepfather, he was callous and abusive. A borderline psychopath, the general came home several nights and took out his anger on Kalina with verbal abuse, screaming, grabbing her arms, ears, or hair roughly, or shoving her against walls or stairway railings. She had finally ran off one night to live with her Great Uncle Gustav and had been residing with him ever since.

Seeing the look on her face, Klink decide to interfere.

"We can talk about something else, _süßling_. It's alright," he said, soft.

"It's alright, Papa. It's just whenever I remember the night you left, I remember my six months living with Mama and Adolf." The girl answered.

"How is your mother anyways?"

"Not good."

"Why does that not surprise me." The colonel was very well aware of his ex wife's mental problems. It had been one of the reasons he had ended his marriage and took Kalina with him. "And Adolf?"

"Angry...violent...I hate him, Papa, he's mean."

"I know, baby. And I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there to protect you from him."

Kalina gave a smile, then wrapped her arms around her father tight.

"Don't be sorry, Papa. Uncle Gustav's done a good job at raising me so far...just waiting for the day you can come home again," she said.

"Me too, honey," Klink said, and held his daughter close to him. "You know something, you've been the best surprise I've had since this war started."

His daughter's response was another smile, then rested her head against her father.

The two continued to hug one another, when the door to Klink's office opened, and Hogan strolled in without notice.

Seeing his Senior POW Officer, the kommandant grew annoyed and frustrated.

"Hogan, out!" He ordered, pointing his finger to the front door.

"Just wanted to know what was going on, Sir. Heard a bunch of commotion outside earlier and grew curious," the American said, then turned his eyes to Kalina.

She looked at him briefly, gave a shy grin, then looked back down at the ground. Though knowing the man was safe and the reason she was at Stalag 13, she still felt slightly intimidated by him. She had never met an American colonel before, and certainly not one with good looks. She assumed the man had women just all over him when out in public.

Hogan smiled in response to the child's innocence. Now getting a closer look at her, she was no where _near_ the age of 20. She could not have been past 16 years old. She looked far too young to be considered a young woman yet.

"Shy there, aren't yah," he said friendly.

Kalina never lifted her head. Her smile widened, but did not answer other than that.

Acting like he had yet to learn of who her parents were, Hogan's face grew concerned and looked back at Klink.

"Who is she, Kommandant? She lost or something?" He asked.

The question made the German colonel beam with delight.

"Hogan, _this_ is my pride and joy," Klink said, looking at his daughter in admiration. Kalina leaned her head back against her father's chest. "My daughter, Kalina."

The American had his eyes bug out, pretending to be in shock. Not that he wasn't still at the fact Klink had a child.

"She's _yours_? You had a baby, Kommandant?" Hogan gasped.

"15 years ago I did. She's the love of my life."

"Is it just her, or does she have siblings also?"

"Just two older stepbrothers in the SS as captains from her mother's recent marriage."

"Who's her stepfather?"

"An SS general known as Adolf von Keiner. One of the most influential people in the entire organization."

"Sure sounds important. Your daughter visiting for the day?"

"Actually, she'll be here for _four_ days. I can't wait for her to see the cooler."

"Cooler. You mean like a freezer for food?" Kalina asked, looking up at her father.

Klink laughed and held her tight.

"Isn't she just precious," he said, with a grin.

"She sure is. Well, I'll leave you two be. Oh, and Kommandant; my men were wondering if they could stay up later tonight. They want to have a gin tournament."

"Why not? If my prisoners are happy, I'm happy."

"This is why you're the one in charge, Sir."

With that, Hogan saluted Klink, waved 'goodbye' to Kalina, then closed the door behind him. After hearing him leave the building, the younger Klink turned back to look up at her father.

"Who was he, Papa? He was friendly," she said.

"That, my dear, is Colonel Robert Hogan of the United States Army Air Corps. He lives in barracks two with fourteen other men and is my Senior POW Officer...and a troublemaker at that," Klink said, the last part with a grumble.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"Wait a few hours. My blood pressure will be _beyond_ safe...Major Hochstetter will help with that."

"Major Hochstetter. Who's he?"

Before the colonel could answer, the door slammed open, and a short man in black clothing with a red band on his arm appeared. He looked furious and about ready to shoot someone's head off.

" _That's_ Major Hochstetter." Klink trembled.

Recognizing the uniform immediately, Kalina wrapped her arms around her father tight and began to shiver in fear. She knew all too much about the Gestapo. In fact, she some days feared them more than her stepfather. Their methods of interrogations, the way they tortured their prison subjects, the orders they had the power of giving...every time she thought of them, it made her want to scream and cry in a panic. Now facing an officer face to face, she felt as if she were about to experience a panic attack.

Feeling his daughter shaking violently, Klink held Kalina with all his strength next to him. As much as he feared the Gestapo himself, he would rather die than see Hochstetter or anyone else with them cause harm or fear to his baby.

"Papa, I'm scared." Kalina whimpered, feeling her eyes begin to tear up.

Klink hushed her and rubbed her arm.

"It's alright, _süßling_. I won't let him hurt you." He promised.

Hochstetter's eyes almost fell out of his head at the hearing of 'Papa'. The little girl had just called Klink her papa. Was he hearing straight, or was he starting to go mad?

" _Papa_? _You_ have a child, Klink?" The major asked, stunned.

"Just my daughter. She means no harm." The colonel answered.

"You mean there's _two_ of you?!"

Klink nodded with a worried look on his face.

Hochstetter looked off to his right and started to turn pale.

"I think I'm going to faint," he murmured, to himself.

"May I help you to a chair, Major Hochstetter?" Klink asked.

"No, I'm alright." The Gestapo officer was silent for a few seconds before snapping his attention back to the colonel and stormed towards him in fury. "I'm more concerned with the whereabouts of your prisoners two nights ago."

"Two nights ago, why would that matter?"

"About four miles from this camp, there was a bridge that was sabotaged by the underground."

Klink's eyes widened and went into slight shock.

"What?" He gasped.

"One of my guards that were stationed there for night duty was killed in the explosion, and I demand to know where those saboteurs are!"

"But what do my prisoners have to do with it?"

"Where was Colonel Hogan two nights ago at approximately 1:30AM?"

"In his barracks asleep. All prisoners were restricted to the barracks for the night after a curfew violation."

"And how do you know he didn't escape during the middle of the night?"

"An escape? From Stalag 13? Ha! Impossible."

"Klink, do you know what kind of sentence I can give for an attack against the Third Reich and the murder of a Gestapo soldier?"

"I sense not a very pleasant one?"

"KLINK!"

"I can assure you, Major Hochstetter, that none of my prisoners escaped during the middle of the night to commit such a horrendous crime. My sergeant of the guard would have reported any attempted escape to me the minute it occurred."

"Your sergeant of the guard has the brain the size of a walnut."

Klink nodded.

" _Jawohl_ , Major Hochstetter. You're absolutely right," he said, with a quiver.

"I am coming back here later tonight with three of my toughest guards and will surround the camp until the saboteur is found and arrested. Any man caught leaving this camp will be shot!"

"You have my full cooperation, Major Hochstetter. Is there anything you would like me to do to help?"

"No! You can have a neurosurgeon operate on your head for the time being!"

"Yes, Sir. I'll look into that at once."

"BAH!"

Hochstetter shook his fist in acrimony, then slammed the door on his way out, leaving Klink and Kalina again to themselves. The Luftwaffe officer made his eyes to his daughter and again rubbed her arm.

"Are you alright, dear?" He asked, with concern.

"I'm alright, Papa...that just scared the chills out of me," Kalina said, with a gentle nod.

"He has that effect on everyone." Klink replied, sadly looking at the door to his office.

"Why was he so concerned with where Colonel Hogan was two nights ago, though? You run a camp with no successful escape on your record, it doesn't make sense."

"Sweetheart, it's a very long story I will tell you tonight before going to bed."

"Can I see what one of the barracks look like, then?"

"Of course you can. I will call for Corporal Langenscheidt to escort you over to one."

"I'm okay, Papa. I'll holler if I get lost."

"Are you sure? I can happily send you with two guards to one of the barracks."

Kalina's response was a kiss on Klink's cheek, then a gentle hug.

"I'll be alright, I promise, Papa," she said, with a smile.

Klink gave a grin back and hugged his daughter, then gave her a kiss on the head.

"Be careful, _süßling_ ," he pleaded, soft.

The little teenager nodded, and made her way out of her father's office. Once outside and in the compound, Kalina looked for Hogan's barracks, when her eyes finally landed on a building with a sign reading 'Barracke 2'. Content with her finding, she made her walk to barracks two and prepared herself to meet the great man known to her as Papa Bear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hogan entered the barracks and closed the door behind him. He approached the table where his men were sitting and sat down in front of the cup of coffee before him.

"So?" Newkirk asked.

"Did you find out her age, Sir?" Carter asked.

"Tell me she's 21," LeBeau said, smiling like a moron.

"She's 15 and practically still a little girl." Hogan answered, firm.

Both corporals and the technical sergeant hung their heads and frowned.

"Aw gee, Colonel. Just when I thought I had a shot," Carter said sadly.

"Well, there goes _my_ chance with her. She's _way_ too young for me." Newkirk added, grim.

"She's too young _period_. Both for marriage and being in such a horrific war," the colonel said.

"Did you find out if she was our contact, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"She didn't say much. She was pretty shy when I was in there with her. Although, she did ask Klink if the cooler was a freezer where our food supply was stocked." Hogan answered, the last part with a smile.

That got all of them to give a chuckle.

"She sounds like a doll to me, Gov'nor," Newkirk said.

" _Une petite chérie_." LeBeau added.

The five men were about to discuss a new topic, when they received a knock on the barracks door. It made all of them grow curious as to who it was.

"Who's knocking on the door?" Carter asked, confused.

"No one ever knocks around here. They just walk their merry way inside." The Englishman added.

Raising an eyebrow, Hogan got to his feet and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Kalina quietly standing there and looking up at him.

"Kalina. What are you doing here?" He asked gently.

"I wanted to see what one of the barracks looked like." She answered.

"Come on in," Hogan said, stepping aside.

Kalina walked in cautiously and looked around the place in curiosity. It was a small building, but had enough room for fifteen men to get around and sleep in. She expected something much more cramped, but was surprised at the decent amount of space the residence offered the Allied soldiers.

"This is a lot nicer than what I expected before," she said, soft.

"You should see the place when it's neat and tidy." Newkirk commented back.

The young girl seemed to freeze at the sight of the new man. Her shoulders tensed and seemed to drain a bit of color. She felt much more anxious without her father present. Sensing her tension, Hogan gave a kind smile to her.

"Don't worry, hon. They don't bite, I give you my word," he said.

"You're Colonel Hogan?" She asked.

"I am."

"Who are they?"

"These are my best friends Corporal LeBeau, Corporal Newkirk, Sergeant Carter, and my second in command Sergeant Kinchloe. Everyone calls him Kinch, though."

"Hi there," Carter said.

"How do you do, little mate?" Newkirk asked.

"How do I do?" Kalina questioned, slightly puzzled. She was not certain with what the English corporal was asking.

"Fancy British talk for 'how are you'." Kinch clarified.

"Oh," she said, finally getting it. "I'm alright. And you?"

"Very well, thank you," Newkirk said.

Hogan smiled at Kalina and crossed his arms.

"So...you're the daughter of the illustrious Colonel Klink, huh?" He asked her.

The young girl gave a bright grin and blushed.

"That's my Papa," she said.

"You two seem to be very close." Hogan continued.

"We are. I love him with all my heart."

"He treat you well?" Kinch asked.

Kalina nodded.

" _Very_. When he still worked as a bookkeeper, I'd go visit him sometimes after school, and he'd sneak me a couple chocolates from his desk." She answered.

"Klink keeps chocolate in his desk?! How come _I_ never get any?!" Carter remarked, slightly offended.

"Carter," the colonel warned.

The young sergeant fell silent and hung his head, and Hogan turned his attention back to Kalina.

"You seem familiar with Sergeant Schultz, too. You know him before the war?" The American officer asked.

"I stayed with him for awhile when I was eight. Papa got very ill with viral pneumonia, and Dr. Klaussner didn't know if he was going to make it. My great uncle was out of town on vacation at the time, and he wanted me to go live with my mother and, at the time, boyfriend until he knew how Papa would respond to his medical treatments. I didn't wish to be sent there, so I ran away to downtown Hammelburg. Schultz found me sitting beside a restaurant crying, and I told him what was wrong. He took me in until Papa got well again. They never knew one another's names until coming here, though," Kalina said.

While telling her story, Hogan noticed she was doing something odd with her hands. He looked down briefly and saw she was saying 'Papa Bear under night skies' in sign language; the code his contact was to give him.

He looked at her in both amazement and shock. This little girl was an underground agent?

"You're Star?" He asked, soft.

Kalina's response was a soft nod.

"But you're so young. How long have you been working with the underground?" Hogan asked, completely stunned with what he was hearing.

"About a year after Papa left. My uncle helped me get involved. You probably know him by his codename, Silvermist," Kalina said.

"He's one of our most trusted contacts. _He's_ your uncle?"

" _Papa's_ uncle. He's _my_ great uncle. I live with him just a little north of Downtown Hammelburg."

"But if your mother's still alive, why don't you live with her and your stepfather?"

"My mother needs extreme medical care, and my stepfather can be sent to Siberia for all I care."

"A little hostility towards him, I see?" Newkirk asked.

"He yells, screams, throws things, slams me into objects...he says the most awful things about my father. If he could kill him, he would. And Mama, she's a different story; I never knew her when she wasn't ill. She'll sometimes stay in a position for hours, has random outbursts of screaming and terror, and will get up during the middle of the night sometimes in some sort of daze and just wander around. My stepfather and everyone else thinks she's fine, though, and suffering from stress caused by the war. Papa, however, believes she may have full blown schizophrenia."

"Wait a minute here, now how in the world does your father know what that is?" Newkirk demanded.

"No offense, _mon ami_ , but your father is not exactly the...how would you say it... _sharpest_ pencil in the box," LeBeau said, being careful of his words.

"Papa took a psychology class while attending school. He wanted to be a doctor, but couldn't pass the examination required to enter medical school. He was offered attendance to spy school, but decided to try his hand in the German Army and has been a military man ever since. He takes his duties very seriously." Kalina answered.

"You mean Klink took a psychology class and passed?" Carter gasped.

"My father is a lot smarter than he appears to be. Not so much with chemistry, physics, or that other fancy science stuff, but his reading and math skills are beyond impressive."

"And to think I thought the man was an idiot," the Englishman said, under his breath.

"Newkirk…" Hogan cautioned. He looked back at Kalina, his mind ready to shift gears. "Now, you know why you're here, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," she said. "To help you get an American officer out of Germany."

"Good. Follow me, hon."

Kalina nodded and made her way towards the fake bunk with Hogan's men behind her. When the colonel banged the side of the beds, the ladder and entrance to their tunnel networks appeared and caused the girl's jaw to drop in shock. Hogan's response was a smirk.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"How do you keep this hidden? Hasn't one of the guards discovered this?" Kalina gasped.

"Love, you got a lot of learning to do about this place," Newkirk said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Klink's daughter continued to stare in both awe and fright. She worried for these nice men. If the wrong person were to discover their 'downstairs workshop', it would be death for all of them. Deciding to just go along with it, Kalina proceeded down the ladder after Hogan, and the four soldiers behind her followed suit.

The five of them all gathered in the radio room, where Dorsey was sitting on the vacant cot reading a book. Hearing footsteps, his ears perked only to find it being Hogan, his men, and a young girl with him. He found her absolutely beautiful. She was just around his age group and began to wonder who she was. Not knowing what else to do, he just stared at her in silence.

"Captain, how are we doing today?" Hogan asked, making his way towards the captain.

"Fine and dandy, Colonel Hogan. My living arrangements are very adequate given the current circumstances," Dorsey said, rising to his feet.

"Good. Captain, I'd like you to meet our underground agent that will be assisting us with getting you out of here. Dorsey, this is Kalina. Kalina, this is Captain Gary Dorsey of the United States Army Air Corps."

The girl seemed to light up as she looked at the young man. He was very handsome and didn't seem much older than her. He was tall, had kind eyes, and the brightest smile she had ever seen. His teeth were as white as fresh fallen snow. Something in his eyes said he had similar feelings towards her.

"Hi," she said, shy.

"Howdy," Dorsey said, feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest.

Kalina's response was a wider smile and nod.

Watching the exchange, Hogan could not help but smile. He eventually shook it off and got back to business.

"Alright, folks. Back to our assignment," he said.

Kalina and Dorsey came back to reality and faced the colonel.

"Yes, Sir," they both said.

"Now, Dorsey, in order to get you out of here, we're gonna need a little more background info on what happened the night you were shot down. Were there other men with you on the plane that went down?" Hogan questioned.

"No, Colonel. I was alone. My commanding officer, Major Hanson, ordered me to fly over Germany and search for any munition sites being plotted out. I had finished my findings and was headed back to London to give my report, when my plane was shot down by a small missile I believe. It was hard to tell considering the darkness."

"The Krauts must be looking for you by now. Which means the forests are going to be filled with search patrols."

"How do you want us to get him out of here, Sir?" Kinch asked.

"I don't know yet. I have to think of something." Hogan answered, starting to pace.

"Why don't we ask Papa to help? He'd know a way to get Captain Dorsey out of here," Kalina said.

"And have your father aware of us holding a downed flyer and what we do around here, are you crazy? We can't tell him what's going on with your visit." The colonel remarked.

"Why not? He'd be willing to help us. It might even get Major Hochstetter and the guards he's bringing here later tonight to leave."

"What do you mean 'Hochstetter and the guards'?" Kinch questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He said he's coming back here later tonight with some of his men to scope the area. He won't leave until he finds the man responsible for blowing up that bridge and killing one of his soldiers. Said anyone leaving the camp would be shot."

"That does it. On no circumstances are we telling Klink about you or the operation," Hogan ordered, glaring down Kalina. "We tell him, he turns us into Hochstetter, and all of us are killed as spies."

"Papa would _not_ turn us in! He may be a Luftwaffe colonel, but he's _not_ a Nazi pig!" Kalina snapped, all the while trying to sound respectful towards a military officer.

"And how can you be so sure of yourself? You said so yourself you haven't seen him in three years. People like Burkhalter and Hochstetter could have made him think otherwise. Not to mention the millions of other military personnel that have gone in and out of this camp!"

"No, you're wrong! He wouldn't! He wouldn't, I know it!"

With that, Kalina ran off to another part of the tunnels, leaving Hogan both guilty and frustrated. Frustrated that he could not get the young girl to see all the dangers that followed her idea. And guilty for getting angry with her and saying such awful things towards her father. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy Kalina's strong relationship with Klink. It was evident in her eyes just how much she loved him and looked up to him. The colonel gave a heavy sigh in response.

"Tell Klink about what we do around this place. Is she bloody crackers?" Newkirk exclaimed.

"What does she think this is; show and tell or something?" LeBeau added, just as astounded.

"Alright, alright, knock it off. It's not Kalina's fault. _I'm_ the one who should be saying 'sorry'. Klink's the entire world to that sweet girl, and we shouldn't have yelled at her to get our point across," Hogan said, firm. "I need to go find her and apologize."

The American officer made his way in the same direction Kalina had gone in and found the small girl sitting on a bench in Newkirk's sewing room. She was rubbing her fingers on a Luftwaffe captain's jacket that had been left out from an assignment. Her face looked dim and heartbroken.

Hogan gave a soft breath of air, then quietly sat down beside Kalina and looked at her kindly.

"I should have worded what I was saying and how I was saying it differently. I'm sorry, Kalina, I didn't mean to yell at you," he said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

His answer was a sniffle and Kalina wiping her wet eyes.

"He's not evil...Papa's not evil, I _know_ he's not...my _stepfather_ is evil. _Hitler_ is evil. Major Hochstetter is evil. General Burkhalter might be evil, but not Papa." She whimpered.

"I know. And I don't have a doubt for even a second that your father wouldn't protect you and your alliance with the Allies. We can't risk it, though. Not with how many people's lives would be at stake. You could actually put your _father_ in grave danger if you told him about us and yourself. If Hochstetter were to grow suspicious for some reason, he could take Klink in for questioning and do who knows what to get him to talk," Hogan said, rubbing her back.

"I don't want Papa to get killed!" Kalina wailed.

"He's not gonna get killed. I'll protect him all I can, I promise. You've got to protect him too, now. He protected you for many years, it's your turn now to return the favor."

Kalina again sniffled and nodded.

"I just want to make him proud of me. To know I'm fighting for what I believe in despite the risks it poses," she said sadly.

Hogan's response was a soft smile.

"He _is_ proud of you. I saw just how much he beams and his eyes twinkle when he's talking about you. You're everything to him. And when we win this war, you can tell him all about your adventures helping the underground and us. Just make sure he's sitting down, though. Everything he'll learn might make him faint," the colonel said.

The last part got the girl to give a small grin. She then nodded, her face growing serious.

"Alright, I'll keep silent...for Papa," she said.

Hogan leaned over and hugged Kalina gently. He got the same in return.

"I'm sorry for barking at you, Colonel Hogan...you're a very nice man," Kalina said, still hugging the American.

"And you're a very sweet girl, Kalina. And you've got a very, very good father. He loves you very much."

"I love him more."

That made Hogan laugh.

"Now _that_ your father might feel different on," he said.

Klink's daughter giggled at the remark.

"Come on. We've got a lovely Gestapo major to get rid of," Hogan said, gesturing back towards the radio room.

Kalina got to her feet and walked side by side with the colonel, when she stopped suddenly.

"Colonel Hogan?" She asked.

The American turned back to look at Kalina. He saw a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Can you help me find a way to see Papa more often?" She croaked.

Hogan smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what we can do," he said, his brown eyes filled with kindness.

Kalina's face lit up, then ran to Hogan and hugged him tight.

The colonel wrapped his left arm around the small teenager, and the two of them made their way back to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After coming up with no ideas for getting rid of Hochstetter, Kalina joined Hogan and his men for dinner and then for a game of gin. Klink's daughter was proving to be quite the competition, specifically for Newkirk. She may have been 15 years old, but she had the brains and skills of a professional.

"You're pretty good there for a kid, Kalina," Kinch said, putting a card down on the table.

"Uncle Gustav did a lot of gambling in his younger years. He taught me every move to recognize in order to be one step ahead of my opponent." Kalina answered, blushing a bit.

"Can you teach me some?" Carter asked, intrigued to learn more.

The girl gave a sly grin.

"Number one rule Uncle Gustav taught me: never give away your secrets to an opponent," she said.

"Your uncle's a smart man," Hogan said, watching the five before him.

"My Uncle Wolfgang, on the other hand, he's a different story."

"You mean Klink's older brother?" LeBeau questioned.

"What's his issue?" Newkirk prodded.

"He's a gambling addict. Lost his entire house, car, job, and bank account from a really big party in a casino back in Dusseldorf. His wife divorced him, left, and he had to move back in with Grandma and work at my grandfather's old store. He _still_ lives with Grandma. In fact, she sometimes has to hunt him down some nights at different casinos and drag him home," Kalina said, giggling here and there.

"Klink's brother a bigger mess than _he_ is!" Newkirk gasped, with a wide grin.

"And Burkhalter thinks _Klink's_ the idiot." Hogan added.

The six of them started bursting out into laughter, when the door to the barracks opened, and Baker entered inside.

"Colonel, Hochstetter just came into camp. He's got two captains and a sergeant with him, too." The sergeant reported.

Hogan turned to face his men and Kalina. A serious look overtook his face, yet he was calm in both posture and demeanor.

"Kinch, Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau, go listen in on what Hochstetter and Klink are saying with the coffee pot." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Kinch said, speaking for all of them. Soon the four men had made their way towards Hogan's room and disappeared inside it.

When the door to his office closed, the American officer turned to Kalina and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want me to do, Colonel Hogan?" She asked, ready for some action.

"Follow me, Kalina," he said, soft.

The two made their way to the barracks entrance, then peeked out through a small crack made by slightly opening the door.

"You see that Gestapo captain standing guard at Hochstetter's car?" Hogan asked, pointing towards across the compound.

"Mm hm," Kalina said, with a gentle nod.

"We're gonna get rid of him. Have one less Gestapo Kraut to worry about."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I want you to go over there and make a scene. Claim he harmed or threatened you in some way: grabbed your arm hard, slammed you against the car, anything you feel satisfied with. I'm going to patrol the nearby area as if I'm watching the night activities. Once you get Hochstetter and your father to come outside, I'll come over and proceed with asking questions."

"Yes, Sir."

Without another word, Kalina made her way outside of barracks two without attracting any attention from one of the guards or Gestapo captain. She slowly made her way over towards the kommandantur as if she were scanning what went on at night in a POW camp, then was finally standing a few feet in front of the captain.

He was a very tall man, about 6'4" and in his mid 20's. He was very slim in figure, had dark brown hair, and handsome chocolate brown eyes to match. The man looked straight ahead of him and was motionless. Once noticing the small girl in front of him, he looked at her puzzled and wondered what a child was doing in a POW camp.

Figuring out her plan, Kalina gently laid down on the compound flat on her back, got herself comfortable, then made a loud screech.

The sudden noise caused the Gestapo captain to do his own screaming, and his body became jittery while grabbing tight to his pistol.

"What?! What is it?! What happened?!" He cried, with both authority and slight anxiety in his voice.

The door to the kommandantur soon opened, and Hochstetter, Klink, and Hochstetter's two guards hurried outside to the scene.

"What's going on out here?!" Klink demanded, clenching his swagger stick in his left fist.

"It sounds like someone's getting murdered out here!" Hochstetter commented.

Kalina propped herself up into a sitting position with her arms and looked at both her father and the Gestapo major with terror flashing in her eyes.

"I just wanted to give Papa a goodnight hug and kiss before going to bed, and this Gestapo captain pushed me down," she said, trembling.

"I did no such thing! She just lied down on the ground and started screaming." The captain remarked.

"You pushed my daughter down onto the ground? Are you aware I could have you shot for harming the child of a Luftwaffe colonel?!" Klink bellowed, his eyes filled with rage.

"Captain, what is the meaning of all this?" Hochstetter questioned.

"I did _not_ push _Fraulein Klink_ onto the ground, _Herr Major_. I would never hurt or cause harm to an innocent child!" The captain argued.

"What's going on over here, folks? Going for a nightly stroll around camp, and I heard screaming and shouting all of a sudden," Hogan said, making his way towards the German officers.

"What is this man doing here?" Hochstetter growled, through his teeth.

"Major Hochstetter, I want this man arrested at once!" Klink ordered.

"On what charge?"

"Assault on the child of a POW camp kommandant!"

" _Assault_ ," Hogan gasped. "You should sentence him a court martial for such an impulsive act."

"WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE?!" Hochstetter hollered, shaking his fist.

"Schultz!" Klink called.

The fluffy sergeant bolted from his post and was soon at the side of Colonel Hogan and saluted his commanding officer.

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_ ," he said.

"Arrest this man and take him to solitary confinement. I want him under constant surveillance and to not come in sight of Kalina, understood?"

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_. You! Get moving!" As Schultz was about to leave with his prisoner, he turned to look down at Kalina, who was still sitting in the dirt. "Would you mind guarding barracks seven until I get back?"

"SCHULTZ!"

Without another word, the sergeant left the scene with his prisoner before him. Once they had made their way to the cooler, Klink turned to Hochstetter, still infuriated with the actions of one of the major's men.

"Is this what you teach your men to act like? Shoving and pushing innocent children onto the ground for no reason?!" The kommandant asked, with authority.

"My men are not here to make confrontation with your daughter, Klink. I'd advise you to keep her away from them, or you will be seeing snowflakes in your near future." Hochstetter hissed.

Losing his confidence and bravery under the Gestapo officer's stare, Klink swallowed a knot down his throat and nodded shaky.

"Yes, Major, I will see to it at once." He trembled.

Hochstetter gave one more harsh glare at the colonel, then stormed off to the cooler with his two men following from behind.

Once he was out of sight and hearing range, Hogan turned to look down at Kalina.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked, faking concern.

"Yes, Sir," Kalina said respectfully. "That major just scares the...um...what do you Americans say?"

Hogan smirked.

"Scares the willy nillies out of me," he answered.

"Right," she said, with a small smile.

Klink hurried to his daughter's side, helped her to her feet, then held her close to him.

"Are you alright, my little _pupschein_?" He asked, worried.

"I'm alright, Papa. Just a little dirt is all," Kalina said, wrapping her arms around her father.

Klink leaned forward and gave his daughter a kiss on her head, then ran his fingers through her hair. He eventually turned his eyes to look off at the distance at something.

"Corporal Langenscheidt!" He called.

The young German soldier bolted from his post at barracks nine, then saluted as he reached his commanding officer.

"Yes, _Herr Kommandant_ ," Langenscheidt said.

"Escort my daughter to my quarters. As of now, I don't want you to leave her side for one moment while she's walking around at night." Klink ordered.

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_." Langenscheidt turned to face Kalina and gently grabbed her by the arm. "Come, _Kleine_."

"Corporal Langenscheidt, can Colonel Hogan come, too?" Kalina questioned.

"Absolutely not!" Klink remarked, outraged by such an idea.

"Please, Papa? I want to know more about Americans and the life of a POW."

"I can answer that question for you: they're annoying."

"Colonel Hogan's nice, Papa. He won't hurt me, I promise."

The kommandant fell silent for a moment, then sighed. He forgot how much he melted looking at his daughter's eyes.

"Alright, but _just_ for a little while, understood?"

"Yes, Papa. _Danke_ ," Kalina said, beaming.

Klink turned to look at his Senior POW.

"Hogan, you so much as lay a single finger on her, I'll…"

"Come on, Kommandant. I wouldn't try to hurt your daughter. I've got an escape to worry about planning."

"HOGAN!"

Watching the exchange between the two officers, Kalina could not help but giggle. The two men were a mix of enemy soldiers, close friends, and a married couple that constantly argued with one another.

Hogan gave a sloppy salute to the German, then hurried to Kalina and Langenscheidt's side and started talking to the girl.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell you all about the tunnels were digging. See, we got this nice big one that…" Klink could hear nothing more after that.

When the group of three was out of hearing distance, the kommandant moaned and shook his fist in fury in the direction they went off to. Although he did not know what it was, something was telling him that his daughter's visit was about to get crazier and crazier by the minute.

* * *

In Klink's quarters, Kalina was dressed in a light pink, long sleeved nightgown that went down to her ankles and had white socks on. She finished brushing her teeth, then came out into the living area where Hogan sat on the sofa. She washed her face with a wet washcloth, then placed it on the back of the sofa and sat down beside the colonel.

"All ready for bed?" Hogan asked.

"Pretty much. I might stay up for an hour or two reading or drawing," Kalina said.

"You like to draw?"

"A lot. Papa taught me when I was very little. I've loved it ever since."

"I see your family's not the athletic type."

Klink's daughter blushed.

"I play volleyball for fun, and I love swimming. Papa actually swam competitively in school. One of the best swimmers in his graduating class."

"Your father was a competitive swimmer?" Hogan asked, surprised. He never imagined Klink being an athlete.

"Well, _was_ a competitive swimmer. Not so much anymore. He's gained a little weight since then."

Hogan smirked.

"Your old man's seen and done a lot of things since then: World War I, The Great Depression, The Rise of Hitler, now this war. Stress eventually catches up with you, darling," he said.

"Have you figured out a way for me to see Papa more yet?" Kalina asked, curious.

"Not yet. Once we get Captain Dorsey out of here, I'll start thinking of something."

The girl gave a small smile, when the two heard knocking coming from underneath Klink's furnace. Curious as to who it was, Hogan and Kalina cautiously made their way over to the furnace, and the American slid it to the side exposing the tunnel entrance. Soon the body of Dorsey appeared and crawled out into the living area.

"Howdy, folks. Man, this tunnel network is _huge_! Wait a minute, where am I?" The captain asked, once the fascination wore off on him.

"In the kommandant's quarters, and if he sees you, we're finished." Hogan answered, his voice rough.

"Sorry, Colonel...I just wanted to do some…" Dorsey paused, when his eyes laid on Kalina. His eyes seemed to light up in her presence. Kalina's response was a shy smile and twinkling eyes. "Exploring…"

"You've done enough exploring for one night, now get back down in the tunnels and stay there," Hogan ordered.

"Alright, alright...just wanted to say 'hi' is all." Dorsey turned back to look at Kalina and was mesmerized in her beauty.

The Luftwaffe officer's daughter blushed and smiled a bit wider.

"Hi," she said.

The colonel rolled his eyes, when another knock was heard. This time, it was coming from the front door.

" _Süßling_ , are you in there?" Klink's voice asked, causing the three to freeze.

"What do we do?" Dorsey asked, in a frantic whisper.

"Hide!" Kalina answered, soft.

"Go in there, and stay there until I come and get you." Hogan commanded, pointing at Klink's room.

"Yes, Sir," the captain said, and hurried inside the room with the door closing gently behind him.

Once Dorsey was out of sight, Hogan turned back to Kalina.

"Now just act natural," he said.

Both of them hurried to the sofa and sat down like they were discussing something.

"Come in," the colonel said.

The door to Klink's quarters opened, and the Luftwaffe colonel himself entered. He smiled at the sight of Kalina, and walked towards the two.

"You feeling at home, _süßling_?" Klink asked.

"Yes, Papa. It's very nice and comfy in here."

"Good. And what have you and Colonel Hogan been talking about?"

The girl's face froze for a minute, trying to think quick of an answer.

"Uh...flying," she said.

"Flying?" Klink questioned.

"Telling her about my time with the 504th bombing squadron. How exciting and thrilling it was to be up there in the big, blue sky. Surely you can understand, Kommandant," Hogan said.

The German colonel seemed to tense slightly and swallowed a growing knot in his throat.

"Colonel Hogan, I think my flying days are a bit over now. The Iron Eagle likes to remain grounded these days." Klink answered.

"You mean you don't miss flying even a little bit, Papa?" Kalina asked, remembering her father speaking highly of it when she was younger.

"Oh, once and awhile I think about it. I am much happier with my work here, though. After all, I do run the toughest POW camp in all of Germany." The last part, Klink's face beamed with pride.

"Don't we know it," Hogan said, slight annoyance in his voice. He was all too familiar with Klink's constant boasting about his 'perfect no escape' record.

Kalina simply smiled and fought back from laughing.

The kommandant let out a yawn, then sighed.

"Well, I think I'll check in for the night. Have a very busy day tomorrow," Klink said, then started making his way towards his room. He was about to grab the doorknob, when Hogan and Kalina hurried to guard the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa there, Kommandant," Hogan began. "You don't want to go to bed just yet. You must have paperwork that still needs to be finished."

"I've finished every document that needed immediate attention. Now if excuse me, I'd like to put my pajamas on and go to sleep." Klink again tried getting into his room, when Kalina stopped him with her hands.

"Oh, Papa, you work so hard everyday. I drew you a nice bath to even relax with. Really releases tension in the muscles."

The German colonel smiled, looking touched at the gesture.

"You drew me a bath?" He asked.

"A nice, hot one with bubbles." Kalina answered, grinning with mischief. Her kind gesture had turned out to be the perfect diversion for hers and Hogan's situation.

Klink's smile grew wider and tilted his head slightly.

"Well...I guess a little bath wouldn't do any harm. You said a _bubble_ bath?"

"So many, you can't even see the water," the girl said.

Klink cupped his daughter's chin with his hand and gave her a gentle kiss on the head. Giving one more grin to her, the colonel made his leave towards the bathroom.

After hearing the door close shut, Hogan and Kalina gave a sigh of relief, then opened the door to Klink's room quickly and gestured for Dorsey to come out.

The captain followed orders and soon was out in the living area again.

While Dorsey observed from a distance, Hogan and Kalina began the attempts at moving the secret tunnel entrance, when they were interrupted by an oncoming voice.

"Kalina." Klink called, headed towards the living area.

The young girl screamed, and Hogan got to his feet and covered Dorsey from sight by standing in front of him and holding his arms out at wingspan.

"Kommandant, don't come in here! Corporal Langenscheidt's naked!" He hollered.

"He's what?!" Klink bellowed, from afar.

Hearing her father's voice get closer, Kalina bolted for the hallway and stopped Klink halfway. The man was wearing black slippers and a white scarf tucked underneath a maroon bathrobe that went down almost to his ankles.

"Papa, what are you doing? I thought you were gonna take the bath I drew you," she said, hiding her frantic aura as much as possible.

"I _was_ going to take my bath, but I need to grab a towel from my linen closet. Now I hear that one of my guards are violating dress codes?"

"Don't be mad at him, Papa. He's delirious. He's sick or something. He can hardly tell if he's standing up or not."

"Kalina, if one of my men are sick, I need to see them at once."

As Kalina was about to again stop him, the two Klinks were soon joined by Hogan.

"Hey, guys. What's going on out here?" He asked casually.

"Hogan, what is one of my guards doing in here in front of my daughter completely barren of clothing?!" Klink demanded.

"I told you, Papa, he's sick." Kalina answered.

"Probably just a 24 hour bug that came on suddenly. I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning." The American added.

"Where's Corporal Langenscheidt now?" Klink questioned.

"Well, after I helped him back into his clothes and got him steady on his feet, I think he went to go patrol the camp as he was ordered to. Very dedicated man, Sir."

The German colonel hurried to find his cap and jacket, leaving Hogan and Kalina to themselves.

"Is Dorsey back in the tunnels yet?" The girl asked, worried.

"Don't worry; he's back in the tunnels safe and sound." Hogan answered.

"Good. Now hurry. We have to get to Langenscheidt before Papa does."

Not needing to argue, the two sprinted towards the front door and outside into the compound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Corporal Karl Langenscheidt was making his usual night patrol around camp. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Well, out of the ordinary for Stalag 13 that is. The prisoners were playing night games, the guards were at their assigned posts, and the Gestapo soldiers stationed in camp were quiet. Whether he felt safer with them that way or not was beyond his knowledge.

He turned after inspecting the kommandant's quarters and headed towards Klink's office, when the colonel himself hurried down the stairs of his living space to his head corporal.

"Corporal Langenscheidt!" He bellowed.

Langenscheidt turned to face his commander with a confused expression on his face.

" _Herr Kommandant_ , what are you doing out here? I thought you were going to bed for the night," the corporal said.

"I _was_ about to go to bed, when I heard that you're not feeling well." Klink replied.

"Not feeling well," Langenscheidt said, growing more befuddled.

Hogan and Kalina appeared in sight, as Klink was about to continue. When they saw the corporal's facial expression, the two started making hand and facial gestures to try and get Langenscheidt to go along with what the kommandant was saying. Anything from doubling over and clutching their middles to putting a hand across their forehead as if they had a terrible fever.

After a few minutes, Langenscheidt understood what they were saying. Not wanting to get either Hogan or Kalina in trouble for whatever the reason was, he soon wrapped his arms around his middle, clenched his eyes shut, and made a fake cry of pain.

"Oh, Kommandant, I don't think I can carry out my night duties," he said, meek.

"How long have you been feeling ill?" Klink asked.

"About an hour or two. It came on suddenly, I don't know what is wrong."

"Corporal Langenscheidt, you are relieved of your night duties and are to report to the infirmary immediately."

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_."

"We can take him over, Colonel," Hogan said, hurrying to Langenscheidt's right. Kalina made her way to the corporal's left and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Poor Corporal Langenscheidt. He's so pale, Papa," Kalina whimpered, shaking her head in empathy.

"Get him to Sergeant Wilson quickly. And be careful, _süßling_." Klink urged.

"I will, Papa."

"Don't worry, Kommandant. I'll bring her back here as soon as Corporal Langenscheidt's resting easy," Hogan said.

The trio made their way slowly to the infirmary, leaving a concerned Klink with nothing but his worried thoughts.

Once they were out of Klink's hearing range, Langenscheidt removed his arms from around Kalina and Hogan and stopped in his tracks.

" _Was ist los_?" He demanded.

"Langenscheidt, we need you to act sick, very sick," Hogan said.

"But I feel just fine, Colonel Hogan."

"Please, Corporal Langenscheidt. If Papa finds out, we're in trouble." Kalina pleaded softly.

"I sense some funny business going on here." The German guard replied, looking at both Hogan and the kommandant's daughter.

"Just act sick for the rest of the night, and you go back to work tomorrow morning. Just act like it's a 24 hour flu bug or something. Sergeant Wilson will do the rest." The colonel insisted.

"Unless you want to be transferred to the Russian Front for indecent exposure." Kalina added.

"Indecent exposure! When did I do that?!" Langenscheidt cried, earning a hush from both the girl and Hogan.

"Relax. Klink thinks it's because of a fever making you delirious. Come on, Langenscheidt, use that good heart of yours. You get off the hook, and we get off the hook. A win-win situation if you wish to look at it." The colonel continued.

The corporal gave a soft sigh, then again doubled over and cried out in pain while clutching his middle.

"Hurry, Colonel Hogan, he's getting worse!" Kalina caterwauled softly.

"Hang on, Langenscheidt. We'll get you feeling better in no time." Hogan reassured.

"Just make it quick, Colonel Hogan. I think my fever is going up," Langenscheidt moaned.

The three continued making their way across the compound and finally reached the infirmary. Once inside, they stopped their act and sighed with relief.

Hogan turned to look at the cot nearest to them and made his way towards it.

"Come on, Langenscheidt. Get under the covers here and relax. You can get a few extra hours of sleep tonight once Klink gets the diagnosis," he stated.

" _Jawohl_ , Colonel Hogan."

The corporal took his helmet off, handed it to Hogan, then made himself comfy underneath the sheets and blankets.

They were soon joined by Camp Medic Sergeant Wilson, who came out from the back of the infirmary. He looked up from the clipboard his was flipping through, saw the scene, and hurried to his commanding officer and friend.

"Colonel, what happened?" Wilson asked, anxious.

"It's alright, Joe. It's just a diversion. I need you to diagnose Langenscheidt with some sort of 24 hour illness. Klink'll be here soon enough and demand to know what's wrong with his Head Corporal." Hogan answered calmly.

The medic nodded.

"Very well, Sir. I can do that." He turned to look at Langenscheidt. "Corporal, what are your supposed symptoms?"

"High fever making me delirious and horrible stomach pain," Langenscheidt said, feeling nice and snug in the bed.

Wilson again nodded.

"Well, that leaves me with a variety of illnesses to decide from. There's a 24 hour flu, food poisoning, gastroenteritis…" He was cut off by Hogan.

"That one. What's that do?"

"Gastroenteritis? Nausea, abdominal pain, fever, dizziness, body aches, a nasty little bugger. Caused either by food poisoning or some sort of virus."

"Better make it a virus. Food poisoning wouldn't cause someone to have a fever making them delirious."

Kalina gave a gentle smile at the corporal, then leaned over to give him a hug and a kiss on the right side of his head. She liked the man and felt very safe in his care. He had become her friend very quickly with his sense of humor and gentleness.

Langenscheidt's response was a kind grin and a gentle pat on the girl's arm.

* * *

About fifteen minutes went by before Klink showed up. He came in as Wilson was pulling out a thermometer in Langenscheidt's mouth and shook his head at the result. The medic turned his eyes up to the German colonel and gave a heavy sigh.

"Kommandant, this man has a fever of 103," he said.

"103! I don't understand, he was just fine earlier. What's making him so ill?" Klink asked, growing frantic.

"A serious illness known as gastroenteritis. It can be caused by bacteria or a virus. Unfortunately for Corporal Langenscheidt's case, it is a virus. He might have been exposed to someone carrying the virus on them or drank something contaminated by the virus."

"Will he be alright, Sergeant? He's one of my best guards."

"I'm giving him aspirin for his abdominal pain and a mild sedative to help him sleep. Fortunately, it's just a 24 illness. Taking it easy for the evening and a good night's sleep, and he'll be good as new in the morning."

Klink took a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness," he said.

"He should wake up in about eight or nine hours. He'll be awake and feeling well by morning roll call." Wilson continued.

"I'm glad he'll be okay, Papa," Kalina said, leaning her head against her father's side.

"So am I, my dear," Klink said, wrapping his arm around his daughter.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you three to leave now. Corporal Langenscheidt needs his rest." The medic commented.

"Goodnight, Corporal Langenscheidt. Feel better real soon," Kalina said, soft.

Once sure that the German guard would 'rest easy', the three departed from the infirmary. Klink and Kalina were about to head back to the kommandant's quarters, when the girl and Hogan made a quick, secret exchange of looks. Getting the hidden message of wanting to meet in the barracks later, Kalina nodded, then continued making her way back to her sleeping quarters.

Hogan watched to make sure both of them made it back safely, then made his way back to his barracks.

* * *

Kalina stood at the kitchen countertop pouring a warm glass of milk for her father. She knew he always had a glass before going to sleep, and it made her task of getting to Hogan and his men that much easier. She put the carton of milk back in the fridge, then grabbed the glass and made her way towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Kalina silently closed the door halfway and stopped in front of the medicine cabinet above the sink. She searched inside for a brief moment before coming across what she was looking for. Kalina gave a slight grin, pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills, and dropped one in the glass of milk.

Kalina placed the bottle back in the medicine cabinet, left the bathroom, and made her way towards her father's bedroom. She knocked on the door softly, then opened it and peeked her head inside.

"Papa, you still up?" She asked.

Klink, lying in bed, looked up from his book he was reading and smiled at the pleasant surprise.

"Come on in, my dear," he said friendly.

Kalina closed the door behind her, sat down beside her father's legs, and handed him the glass of warm milk.

"Just the way you like it, Papa. Not too cold and not too hot. I couldn't find that snowman mug you love so much, though."

"Oh, that's alright. Probably just sitting behind a bunch of plates and glasses," Klink said, graciously taking the glass. The colonel drank the milk down quickly, making Kalina give a grin of mischief when her father was not looking.

"Taste good?" The girl asked.

"Mmmmm. Best glass of warm milk I've ever had." Klink answered, putting a hand to his daughter's cheek and gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kalina said, a mystifying twinkle in her blue eyes that her father did not pick up on.

Klink's physical appearance quickly changed. He seemed less connected and like someone had kept him up the previous night. His head began to droop, his eyes felt heavy, and sleep suddenly seemed to be attacking him.

Kalina put on a mask of concern for her father's sudden change in behavior.

"Papa, you alright?" She asked.

"I'm...very tired all of a sudden," Klink said, slowly drifting off.

"It's been a very busy day here. I'd be surprised if you _weren't_ tired."

Klink fluttered his eyes open and closed for a short moment before his eyes rolled and slowly had his head fall onto his pillow. He soon fell unconscious and was completely unaware of everything around him.

"Papa?" Kalina asked, checking if he was asleep.

No answer.

"Papa," she said.

Nothing. The kommandant was out like a light. Not even an air raid siren would wake him up.

Though it had been mostly to get away without notice, Kalina smiled knowing her father would get a good night's sleep. He worked very hard to do his job well and keep all his prisoners and guards in line. He would be completely undisturbed tonight.

Kalina pulled Klink's covers up a bit more to the top of his chest, then leaned forward and gave him a big hug and kiss.

" _Gute nacht_ , Papa. I love you," she said, soft.

Without another word, Kalina turned off her father's lamp, silently closed the bedroom door, and headed for the hidden tunnel to Colonel Hogan's barracks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"We need to get Dorsey out of here," Hogan said, pacing back and forth across the barracks.

"Colonel, we can't get him out with all those Gestapo Krauts patrolling the area. One of Hochstetter's men catches him, and we go from the bottom up." Kinch replied, sitting at the table with Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau.

"And how do you suppose we get rid of an entire Gestapo patrol? Yah heard Hochstetter; he ain't leaving until that saboteur is found and brought to justice." Newkirk remarked.

"Then we'll just have to _make_ him leave," Carter said.

"How do we do _that_ , though?" LeBeau asked, with a shrug of his shoulders.

As Hogan was about to respond, the five of them heard a gentle knock coming from the fake bunk. The colonel turned his eyes towards the tunnel entrance, then strolled over and banged the hidden mechanism to lower the ladder. Soon the figure of Kalina climbed up into the barracks. She now had a white bathrobe with tiny pink flowers on it over her pajamas.

The American smiled after seeing the teenager.

"I was expecting you to come over sooner or later," he said.

"Wait a minute, how did you get here without Klink's notice?" Carter asked.

"I slipped a sleeping pill in Papa's warm glass of milk he always has before bed. He's as out as a man in a coma," Kalina said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You're an evil little girl, you know that?" Newkirk questioned, beaming with pride.

His response was a silent giggle.

"Alright, guys, let's get back to business here," Hogan said, his facial expression changing like the flick of a light switch. "We need an idea on how to get Dorsey out of Germany. London needs that information he has, and they need it soon."

"I got it," Carter said, his eyes filled with excitement at the idea. "We get Dorsey to dress up and look like Hitler and have him come here to get Hochstetter. Dorsey tells him that he's being given a honorable award and needs to come back to Berlin with him. When they get in the car and are far enough away from camp, we make an ambush, grab Hochstetter and Dorsey, and have them both sent back to London."

"That is the _dumbest_ idea I've ever heard in me entire life. Now, how the bloody hell do you expect us to get away with _that_ idea? Hochstetter goes missing suddenly, and the Krauts bring in just about every SS and Gestapo man this way, and then we _really_ have a problem on our hands." Newkirk remarked, the plan sounding absolutely absurd to him. It was basically a suicide mission.

After a brief moment of silence, Carter finally answered.

" _I_ thought it was a good idea."

"Knock it off, fellas. We need something that'll work. Something that's not too simple, yet not too complicated," Hogan ordered, going back into his thoughts.

"Why don't we just have Dorsey dress up as a colonel from the Gestapo and order Hochstetter and his men to leave camp?" Kalina asked.

Hogan froze in his spot, then slowly turned to face the little girl. He felt a wide grin grow on his face, and his brown eyes twinkled in the light with devilment.

"Kalina, for being the daughter of Colonel Wilhelm Klink, you're an evil genius," the colonel said.

"My uncle taught me well," Kalina said, returning the same grin.

"Now we just need a reason for his visit."

"We could have Dorsey claim he found the saboteur," Newkirk suggested.

"Hochstetter will want to see who it is, though," Kinch said, pointing out the plan's key flaw.

"Not if he's a _dead_ saboteur." Kalina remarked, a serious tone to her voice.

"What do you mean 'dead' saboteur?" LeBeau asked, curious.

"Suppose the saboteur was found dead. Could Hochstetter really see a prisoner then?" She continued.

"What if he wants to see a body, though?" Newkirk questioned.

"What if this prisoner was mutilated, burned beyond recognition, and completely destroyed? If so, how could Hochstetter see this prisoner then? There would be nothing to see." Kalina replied.

"You sure you're working for us?" Hogan asked, crossing his arms. For being 15 years old, Klink's daughter had the brains to con just about any person imaginable. He would have to make sure Newkirk did not teach her any more tricks than she already knew.

Kalina's response was a soft giggle.

Hogan wrapped an arm around Kalina's shoulder and brought her closer to the table.

"Alright, gang; this is how we're gonna do it." The colonel began.

* * *

Kalina did not head back to the kommandant's quarters until a little after midnight or possibly 1AM. She could not decipher between not being able to read her watch in the dim lighted tunnels and her growing fatigue. It was these types of nights that made her wish the war was over. That she no longer had to be an underground agent risking her health and sanity to accomplish goals. A selfish thing to think, but she was still just 15 years old. She was supposed to be in school learning about science and about different cultures; not about Hitler and his philosophy that was basically the Bible in Nazi Germany. She was supposed to be bringing home dates and have her father interrogating them to make sure they were suited for his little girl; not being miles and miles away from him where he lived in a POW camp.

She loved fighting for a cause she believed in. She loved knowing that she stood for something good. She loved helping people and saving lives from her country's dictator. But she hated the abnormal lifestyle. Everyday she went to school, then to _Bund Deutscher Mädel_ , then came home to her uncle's house and either did homework or changed her clothes quickly to go do another assignment from the underground. By the time she got home, all she got to do was eat a late dinner, finish her homework, then go to sleep and wake up to the whole routine all over again. Her school had recently been destroyed from an Allied air raid, which helped in some ways. She had more free time in the day to relax, then go to BDM or faked illness to go on assignment. But the only thing that would truly make her happy was something she had no control over: for the war to end and have her father come home to her again. (1)

Kalina gave a heavy sigh, her thoughts draining more energy from her, and continued her slow walk back to her father's quarters. She was soon met with the face of Dorsey, who was grabbing a snack before heading to bed himself. Suddenly everything Kalina had been thinking about faded quickly, and a warm smile grew on her face. The same smile appeared on Dorsey's face.

"What are you still doing up? Doesn't your father have a bedtime for you?" The captain teased friendly.

"Very funny," the kommandant's daughter answered.

"Something bugging you?" Dorsey asked, concerned.

"No, just finished having a meeting with Colonel Hogan is all. We know how we're getting you out of here."

"You do? How?"

"Colonel Hogan will tell you in the morning. He wants everyone to get a good night's sleep, though."

"That means I'll be headed back for London," Dorsey said, his tone growing grim. There was something in his eyes that told Kalina that part of him hated the idea of leaving. It made her begin to wonder what was going through the captain's mind.

"What's wrong? You don't wish to go back?" She asked, tilting her head to the left slightly.

"It means leaving this camp...it means leaving you behind," he said, the last part a bit timid.

Kalina sighed, understanding Dorsey's displeasure. She did not want him to leave either. The way they felt about one another did not need to be spoken. They already knew just by looking into each other's eyes.

"I know...I don't want you to go either," she finally said.

"Then come with me. Come with me to London, Kalina. We can forget about this war. Forget about Hitler and Germany. You can start over, go back to school, live a life with security and protection. A new start for both of us."

Kalina thought about the idea briefly. Sure, she would be able to return and finish school. She would be far from Hitler's reach and far from danger. She would be safe and protected by Dorsey, and they would be together with nothing to keep them apart...but it meant leaving the only home she ever knew. It meant leaving her work with the underground behind. It meant leaving her uncle behind to defend for himself. And worst of all; it meant leaving her father... _forever_. There was no way of telling whether it would be safe to return to Germany after the war or not. What would happen to her father, too? Would he be spared from trial for following the regulations of the Geneva Convention? Would he be shot for crimes against humanity? It meant faking her death. It meant that she would never be able to see her father again. How could she do that to him? How could she do that to _herself_? They were everything each other had. Without one, the other would be completely lost with how to go on in life. And there was nothing more she wanted than for her father to come knocking on her uncle's door, luggage in hand, and with his arms open for a big hug to tell her the war was over. That they would be together again permanently. Losing him would be losing her life.

Coming out of her thoughts, she felt her eyes becoming warm, but fought back. She loved Dorsey. She wanted to make him happy and go with him to London, but she could not live without her papa. She just would not know how to. She finally shook her head softly, a frown engraved in her face.

"I can't, Gary. I can't leave Papa, I wouldn't know how to live without him. Without Papa, I'm nothing." Kalina answered, meek.

"It would just be for a while, not forever. You wouldn't be away from your father for too long. We can come back the minute Germany surrenders and signs the papers." Dorsey insisted.

"And suppose the opposite were to happen for some, out of the blue reason. I could _never_ come back to Germany after that. I would be shot as a traitor to my country. And what about Papa? If the Allies continue their success and win the war, how do I know he won't be executed for being a German officer? Even if he treats his prisoners according to the Geneva Convention, he _still_ could be in danger. The Allies won't care of his reasonings because of his position in rank."

The young man paced back and forth, trying to think of something to solve both their issues. It finally dawned on him. It was drastic and abrupt, but it might just work.

"Then we'll take him with us. We'll find your father a job in London, and you two we'll still be together. In fact, even closer than now. You'd be back under his care, and Hitler would have no power in keeping you apart from one another," he said.

"I couldn't do that. Not to Colonel Hogan. If Papa leaves, his operation is over, and the Allies will be finished. And Papa would _never_ leave Germany. He loves it here too much. He has friends and family here that he could not abandon. He's also very loyal and dedicated to his work as a career officer... _all_ Klink men are. The only way we could be together is if I faked my death and were to never return to Germany again...to never see Papa again...I couldn't do it, Gary...he's my best friend, I love him with all my heart."

Dorsey sighed, finally realizing there was nothing to help them be together. Their young love was doomed from the minute it started. He was an American pilot and could not desert his duties to his country. And Kalina was still a young girl. She needed to fight in her homeland and help Colonel Hogan and his men. She also needed her father, basically the only parent she had.

Dorsey nodded with sad acceptance. He did not like what he was hearing, but he understood it. He had seen just how much Klink meant to her. The way she talked about him. The way she looked up to him and was willing to die to protect him. Kalina loved her father with everything she had, and he could not stand to take such a special person away from her for the rest of her lifetime.

"I understand. The last thing I want is to have you lose someone you love more than anything. I couldn't put you through such pain. It'd make me just as evil as the Gestapo are...it's just...will I ever see you again?"

Kalina gently shook her head, her eyes filled with melancholy.

"I don't know," was all she could say. It was clear that neither of them knew if they would ever meet again.

"There a way we could possibly keep in touch somehow? Write to one another?" Dorsey asked, still hopeful there was something to remain in touch.

That got Kalina to softly giggle.

"Only if you don't mind being referred to as my cousin Günther until the war is over," she said.

It was Dorsey's turn to laugh.

"I think I could manage," he said.

The two then embraced one another, Kalina leaning her head gently against the warmth of Dorsey's chest. They soon turned to look into each other's eyes and were again mesmerized and blinded with young love. Both of them could not help but grin. Before she knew it, Kalina was being greeted with a gentle kiss on the side of her head. It made her blush and tilt her head down in bashfulness. Her response was bringing her head to touch Dorsey's.

"I should get going," the teenager said, soft. "If I'm caught missing, we'll have a search patrol on our tails along with the Gestapo."

"You know, your people are a bothersome bunch sometimes." The captain teased.

Kalina smiled wider, then gave Dorsey a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Goodnight, Gary," she said, then quietly headed back to her father's quarters.

The American relinquished a content sigh, smiled a bit more, then made his way to the guest room he currently resided in to head for bed.

* * *

(1) _Bund Deutscher Mädel_ (translated as The League of German Girls) was the girls' version of Hitler Youth. They did fun activities and trips while being taught Hitler's philosophy and trained to being loyal citizens of the Third Reich. It was made illegal by the Allied Control Council in October 1945 being declared "an unconstitutional organization". _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Morning soon came, and after roll call had ended, Hogan and his men ate breakfast, then met Kalina and Dorsey in the tunnels to start their plan.

While Newkirk fitted Dorsey in his Gestapo lieutenant uniform, Kalina stood to the captain's right teaching him simple German. She could not help but giggle every now and then when he flubbed up in his pronunciation of words.

"Javo," Dorsey said.

"No, Captain. _Jawohl_ ," Kalina said, grinning wide.

" _Jawohl_ , Her _Kommandant_."

The response he got was Kalina giving a silent laugh. Her eyes sparkled with genuine glee and joy. It made him remember just how he had fallen in love with her in the first place. Reminding himself that their relationship could never be, he frowned internally, but physically gave a small smile.

"Think of the English word 'hair', mate. It sounds almost exactly like that," Newkirk said, offering a few pointers.

"Oh, that's _much_ easier to remember. _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_!" Dorsey remarked, speaking his German strong and with authority.

"Nice. _Sehr schön_ ," Kalina said.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

The kommandant's daughter turned her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head, all the while smirking and trying to stifle a laugh.

Hogan chuckled, standing out of the way, then approached the three.

"Everything in order, Newkirk?" The colonel asked.

"Yes, Sir. Papers, money, uniform all in check," the Englishman said.

"Good." Hogan turned to Dorsey. "Captain, you ready to go home?"

The young man nodded.

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"Alright. Now, there's a car the underground parked a little ways down the road east of here. You're to drive it here to camp, report to both Klink and Hochstetter that a Captain Dorsey of the USA Army Air Corps was found burned to ashes by his dog tags. If he keeps insisting on seeing evidence, pull out that bag of soot we gave you and your dog tags in your left pants pocket. Don't stay any longer than you have to. Get in, make your report, then head on to meet with an agent waiting for you at the Hofbrau. He'll guide you to underground leader, Otto Heidleman." Hogan briefed.

"Yes, Colonel. I mean _jawohl_ , Colonel Hogan!"

The American colonel merely smirked.

" _Brechen Sie ein Bein, Hauptmann_ ," Hogan said.

"Brecca what?" Dorsey asked.

Newkirk shook his head and guided the captain to the emergency exit, leaving Hogan and Kalina to themselves.

When seeing the sad expression on the girl's face, Hogan wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"He'll be alright, Kalina," he said, with certainty.

"I love him, Colonel Hogan," she said, with innocence.

"I know, I know. I saw the way you two looked at one another."

"He wanted me to go to London with him."

"I'm assuming you told him 'no' by the look on your face."

"I have work here to do still. I can't leave my Papa either."

"One of those 'star-crossed lovers' situations I see."

Kalina gave a heavy sigh.

"Why does love have to hurt so much sometimes?" She asked, looking up at the colonel's warm, brown eyes.

"We wouldn't know how much we love someone if it didn't hurt otherwise," Hogan said, rubbing Kalina's back gently.

"I guess."

Hogan gave a gentle smile.

"Why don't you go see your father. I know he always makes you feel better. I'll come join you guys later when Dorsey comes back into camp," he spoke gently.

The response he got was Kalina giving a small grin and nod.

The colonel escorted Kalina to the tunnel leading to her father's quarters, and they waited for their plan fall into action.

* * *

Kalina walked down the steps of her father's quarters onto the compound. It was a nice, warm day for it being in the middle of March. When she spotted Schultz sitting and asleep on a bench next to one of the barracks, she smirked. He was still the same man she knew as a little eight year old: loved to eat, sleep, and not do much exercise.

The kommandant's daughter continued making her way towards her father's office, when she paused in her step and became distracted. Kalina looked a bit to her left and made a wide grin. She saw Langenscheidt 'healthy' again and doing his routine morning patrol around camp. At the moment, he had paused in his walk to observe a few prisoners playing a game of football.

Excited to see her friend as if he had been sick for real, she sprinted towards the corporal and gave him the biggest hug she could, taking Langenscheidt by surprise. Seeing who it was, Langenscheidt gave a silent laugh, then wrapped his warm arms around Kalina. Once their hug had ended, the corporal escorted Kalina to her father's office. They made it inside and stopped at Klink's office door, when the German colonel's daughter turned around and saluted Langenscheidt. The soldier's response was a smile and a gentle hug. Langenscheidt waited until Kalina was safely inside the kommandant's office, then went back outside to carry out his duties.

Kalina silently closed the door behind her, hoping to not disturb what appeared to be her very busy father. Instead of announcing her presence, she stood quietly by the door with her arms behind her back and waited for Klink to take notice in her.

The kommandant sat at his desk quietly flipping through paperwork and reading over each document carefully. He was halfway through his current one, when he sensed someone had entered the room. He looked up and gave a big grin at who was his visitor. He received the same thing in return from his guest of honor.

Klink rose to his feet, and Kalina ran towards her father with open arms. She soon reached him, and both embraced one another.

Klink leaned forward, gave his daughter a soft kiss on the top of her head, and ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"How did you sleep last night, _süßling_?" The colonel asked.

"Surprisingly well. I never imagined beds in a prison camp to be comfy. What about you, Papa?" Kalina responded, using all her strength not to laugh at the last part.

"Like a baby. I don't know what it was last night, but I got the best sleep I've had since the war started. Why, I even feel a little refreshed of energy."

Kalina smiled in response, fighting back a laugh filled with mischief. She could only imagine what that thing might have been.

"Now," Klink said, rubbing his hands together. "What would you like to see today?"

"Hmmmmmm," the girl said, pondering her thoughts. She was beginning to think of an activity to do, when the door to her father's office unexpectedly opened, and Schultz entered without permission.

"Schultz! What are you doing in here?! You're supposed to be guarding the building!" The kommandant bellowed.

" _Herr Kommandant_ , I beg to report that a Lieutenant Dasler is here to see you," the sergeant said, shaky.

"A Lieutenant Dasler, I've never heard of him. Send him away," Klink said, with the wave of his hand.

"He's with the Gestapo, _Herr Kommandant_."

Klink's body began to stiffen, and the color in his face was draining.

"Well, don't just stand there, send him in!" He remarked, with as much authority as possible.

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_." Schultz answered.

The fluffy man saluted a man in black clothing and hat, then left the two officers in private. It was not until after Schultz left that the Gestapo officer turned to face Klink. Unknown to the colonel's knowledge, it was Dorsey in his disguise.

"Colonel Klink?" He asked, an expressionless look on his face.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Might I say welcome to Stalag 13?" Klink asked, grinning like an idiot.

Dorsey remained emotionless, causing the kommandant to clear his throat and lose the smile.

"How can I assist you, _Herr Oberleutnant_?"

"I am aware that a Major Hochstetter is stationed here with some of his men. A stakeout might I call it," Dorsey said coolly.

" _Jawohl, Herr Oberleutnant_. He is looking for a saboteur that destroyed a bridge not too far from here. One of his men were killed in the explosion."

With her father's attention on Dorsey, Kalina turned to the undercover captain and gave a shy smile. Even in a Gestapo uniform he looked handsome.

"Ah yes, the Hermann Goering Bridge. Was caused by enemy subversion, was it not?" Dorsey questioned.

"No, _Herr Oberleutnant_ , you're absolutely correct." Klink answered.

The captain turned to look at Kalina, as if he had just noticed her and feigned a perplexed expression.

"Who is this?" He asked, with suspicion.

"Ah, Lieutenant Dasler, this is my daughter. She won't repeat another word of this meeting to anyone, I can _promise_ you that," Klink said, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"I would like to see Major Hochstetter at once, _Herr Kommandant_. I have important information regarding the saboteur."

"You know where the saboteur might be?"

"I _do_ know where he is. I would prefer to share my insight with Major Hochstetter present."

"Yes, Sir. I shall have him notified immediately." Klink made his way to his office window and leaned out slightly. "Langenscheidt! Bring Major Hochstetter in here immediately!"

While the colonel's attention was diverted, Dorsey gave a grin and wink at Kalina. His response was a silent giggle and blushing cheeks.

The three did not have long to wait, for Hochstetter was inside Klink's office before any of them knew it. At his arrival, the kommandant gave a strong salute. All he got was a dirty look in return.

"Klink, what is the meaning of this; don't you know I have a saboteur to catch?" The major growled.

"Major Hochstetter, this is Lieutenant Dasler. He was sent here to report some new information on the saboteur you're looking for," Klink said, gesturing towards Dorsey with his hand.

Hochstetter's eyes seemed to grow slightly in size and turned to the 'lieutenant'.

"You know where the saboteur might be, Lieutenant?" He asked.

"I _do_ know where he is...dead," Dorsey said, completely flat.

"See, Major Hochstetter? I told you that the man guilty would be found in n...dead?" Klink gasped, his expression growing in horror.

" _Very_ dead." The lieutenant answered, never leaving his eyes on Klink.

The colonel swallowed a growing lump in his throat, wondering if Dasler himself had killed the man.

"And just exactly how did he die, Lieutenant?" Hochstetter questioned, his suspicions on high.

"Burned alive. I was on patrol, and one of my men caught the man responsible for the destruction of the Hermann Goering Bridge. Out of anger and temporary insanity, the man that caught him set him on fire. A Captain Gary Dorsey from the United States Army Air Corps." Dorsey explained.

"Captain Dorsey...that was the man shot down a few nights ago over Hammelburg... _he's_ the one that sabotaged the bridge?" Hochstetter asked, surprised.

"We suspect he purposely tried to get his plane shot down in order to crash into the bridge and sabotage it before parachuting out of the aircraft. I am not aware of anyone finding any plane parts near the area, so whether that suspicion is true or not in not in my knowledge."

"And where is Captain Dorsey's body _now_ , Lieutenant?"

Dorsey pulled out a bag from his pocket and dangled it in his fingers. Inside it contained black and gray powder that nearly filled the entire bag. Klink's reaction was losing all the color in his face, and Hochstetter's was his eyes widening in shock. _Was **that** the remains of the captain's body_, they both wondered.

"Is _that_ Captain Dorsey?" The kommandant asked, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's _left_ of him, that is," Dorsey said, flat. The eerie chuckle he made afterwards only made more chills run up and down Klink's spine.

Hochstetter took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Whether he was angry or annoyed was beyond anyone's knowledge.

"That man was to go under intense questioning and consequences. I demand to know the name of this officer!" The major growled.

"The one that killed Captain Dorsey?" Klink asked.

"Yes, you _dummkopf_ ; _that_ officer!"

Dorsey seemed to tense at the question and tried to think quickly on his feet.

"I...I...I don't remember, _Herr Major_ ," he finally said.

"What do you mean 'you don't remember'?" The short major asked, growing frustrated.

"I don't remember his name, Major. He was from another headquarters, I'd never seen him before until that night."

"Which Headquarters?"

It was at that point that Dorsey could not answer. He had no knowledge of where Gestapo headquarters were located or who worked where. His muscles tensed, sweat started dripping down his back, and his skin faded a bit in color.

Seeing her crush start to crack under pressure, Kalina licked her lips and tried to think of something she could say to help the man. If she said something, though, Hochstetter would then question where she had got that information from. It would put her, her uncle, Colonel Hogan, and most of all, her father in grave danger. She was stuck and powerless at that moment, and it frightened her. It was usually easy for her to walk out of trouble situations when on a mission; this one, however, was something she could not find a backdoor out of.

As if answering their unsaid prayers, the door to Klink's office opened, and Hogan made his way inside. Seeing the colonel, both Dorsey and Kalina gave silent breaths of relief. If anyone could save them, it was Colonel Hogan and his clever psychology skills.

"I'm sorry, Kommandant, did I come at a bad time?" Hogan asked, acting surprised at Klink's visitors.

"Hogan, this is a private conversation!" The kommandant bellowed, shaking his fist.

"I just wanted to ask if the men could have a ping pong tournament." The American colonel turned to Dorsey, as if he was not expecting his presence. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. Colonel Hogan, Senior POW Officer."

"What is this man doing here?!" Hochstetter hollered.

"Just wanted to give a proper greeting, Major." Hogan answered.

"Colonel Hogan, Major Hochstetter and Lieutenant Dasler do not need any proper greetings from you. They are here on important business regarding the saboteur." Klink argued.

"Saboteur...the one that blew up that bridge?"

"That one, Colonel uh...what was it again?" Dorsey replied.

"Hogan, Sir."

" _Ja_. That would be the one, Colonel Hogan. The saboteur was burned alive by a captain I was working with the night we found him. Nothing but ashes remain of him; a Captain Gary Dorsey from the United States Army Air Corps."

"Have you heard of him, Hogan?" Hochstetter prodded.

"Can't say I have, Major. The name's not familiar to me. Burned alive you said?" Hogan responded, crossing his arms.

" _Jawohl_ , Colonel Hogan. My partner was consumed with blinding madness and lit the guilty party on fire with a match. I'm trying to remember what headquarters he came from for Major Hochstetter's records, but it's a blank to me," Dorsey said.

"Well, if I remember correctly from what Major Hochstetter said, I think he said units from both Gössenheim and Schweinfurt."

"Schweinfurt! That was the place! A captain from Schweinfurt."

"Does that mean the investigation is over, _Herr Oberleutnant_?" Kalina asked, shy.

"The saboteur is dead. I think that is a good enough reason to close this case, _Fraulein_ ," Dorsey said, his face again emotionless.

"I will find that captain if it's the last thing I do," Hochstetter declared.

"How will you find him, Major?" Kalina questioned, stepping closer to her father's side and leaning her head against him. The response she got was Klink wrapping a gentle arm around her and holding her close.

"Same way he found the saboteur: through someone else," Hogan said. The response took all of Kalina and Dorsey's strength to not laugh.

"BAH!" Hochstetter barked, then stormed out of the office with the door slamming behind him.

Klink held his daughter tighter to him, but the young girl could not fight back soft giggles. Though a Gestapo officer and someone she feared deeply, she found the banter between Hochstetter and Hogan kind of funny.

"Colonel Klink," Dorsey said. "I think I shall take my leave now."

"Yes, Lieutenant Dasler. Whatever you wish to do, I give you my full cooperation," the German colonel answered, smiling goofy.

The undercover captain frowned, and his face seemed to darken.

"Stop your smiling, Colonel. You look like an imbecile," he said, cold.

"Yes, Sir," Klink said, his facial expression turning quickly to one of timorousness.

Dorsey glared at the kommandant for a bit longer, then slowly turned on his boots and left the office in silence.

When the door gently shut, Kalina looked off in the direction Dorsey had disappeared into. It was official: he was gone, and she had no idea if they would ever see one another again. She let out a silent breath of air and frowned. He had not been gone for three seconds, and she already missed him with an aching heart. The expression on Kalina's face caught her father's concerned attention.

"Darling, what is it? What's wrong?" Klink asked.

"Nothing, Papa...he was just kinda cute is all," the girl said, looking in the direction of the door.

" _Cute_! You thought that Gestapo lieutenant who just barged in here was cute?!"

"He had such pretty eyes, Papa."

"Now Kalina, you can like any guy you want, but _not_ one that works with the Gestapo."

"Ah, Papa."

"Well, I guess this is my cue to leave. Oh, Kommandant; about that ping pong tournament..." Hogan never got to finish his sentence.

"OUT!" Klink bellowed, pointing a finger to the door.

Hogan gave a sloppy salute, then made his way outside of the office with the door closing silently behind him.

Once the American had departed, Klink shook his fist in the air and moaned. Kalina's reaction was a soft giggle and the shake of her head. Stalag 13 had certainly grown on her. In fact, it was more than her father's workplace or her assigned base for missions; it had become her home away from home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Two days went by, and it was finally time for Kalina to pack her things and go home to her uncle. Karl and another underground agent disguised as Gestapo officers had arrived bright and early at 9:00AM sharp.

As Karl carried the girl's luggage to the car trunk, Kalina stood there watching both men in sadness. Klink, who had been standing beside her, saw his daughter hanging her head and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad, _süßling_. You can come back and visit any time you like," he said, smiling gently.

"I don't wanna leave, Papa. I like it here. I wanna stay here with you and Schultz and Langenscheidt and Colonel Hogan."

"I know, darling. I can't grant that request, though. If General Burkhalter were to find out that I had my daughter residing in camp, I would be transferred to the Russian Front within a second...or worse."

"Then let's just _leave_ Germany. Tell General Burkhalter you have family business to tend to, and we can go somewhere like Paris or Lake Lucerne until the war's over."

"Kalina, what you're asking me to do is desertion. As a loyal German officer, I must serve my country with bravery and assertiveness."

The young girl gave a heavy sigh, hung her head, and frowned again.

"I don't wanna leave you, Papa...I'll miss you all over again," she said, meek.

Klink brought his daughter close to him, held her tight, then leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise we can meet in Hammelburg every so often and either go out to eat or do something else. And if you ever want to come here and stay for a few nights, you just have Uncle Gustav call me, and I will take care of everything," the kommandant said, smiling bright.

Kalina gave a sad smile and leaned her head against her father's chest.

Karl slammed the trunk of the car, then made his way over towards the two.

" _Fraulein Klink_ , we are ready to leave whenever you are," the underground agent said politely.

"Papa...will you tell Schultz and Langenscheidt I'll miss them?" Kalina asked, her voice shaky.

Klink smiled and nodded.

"I will let them know, sweetie," he said, soft.

The young girl felt tears stream down her face, closed her eyes, then wrapped her arms tight around her father and buried her face into his chest.

" _Ich liebe dich, Papa_." Kalina whimpered.

The German colonel fought back his own emotions, grief already hitting him, and held his little daughter tight.

" _Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere, baby mädchen_ ," Klink said, soft.

They embraced each other for a little longer, then released one another. Klink leaned forward and gave a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

When Kalina felt as ready as she would ever be, she left her father's side and made her way to Karl's. As she was about to get into the car, she turned around to look at her papa once more.

Klink had a few tears rolling down his left cheek, but he smiled and waved a gentle 'goodbye'.

Kalina gave a sad smile, waved back, then disappeared into the vehicle.

Seeing the look on Klink's face, Karl nodded towards him with a serious look.

"I will make sure she's safe, _Herr Kommandant_ ," he said, with reassurance.

All the colonel could do was nod.

" _Danke, Herr Major_." He croaked.

Karl gave the man a salute, then got into the car himself and started the ignition. Soon the vehicle was out of camp and disappeared in the horizon with the kommandant's daughter.

Klink gave a shaky sigh and let more tears fall through closed eyes. His heart ached as much as it had the night he had left Kalina with her mother and stepfather before reporting for military assignment. It was like he was grieving all over again...and it hurt like hell.

Seeing the scene that had previously taken place, Hogan walked up to Klink's side and looked in the same direction the German was facing.

"Kalina leave, Sir?" Hogan asked, curious.

The kommandant somberly shook his head.

"I can't believe she's gone," Klink said, soft.

"Ah, Kommandant, she'll come back some other day."

"Hogan, do you know what it's like to be separated from your child by force?"

"No, but I know what it's like to be away from someone you love...I miss my girlfriend back home every day."

"It is the most gut wrenching feeling one could ever feel in their life."

"The war won't last forever, Kommandant. I'm sure you can go on a weekend furlough every now and then to see her."

Klink sarcastically laughed.

"General Burkhalter hasn't granted me a furlough since my ski lodge vacation," he said, grim. (1)

Hogan looked down at the ground and let something fall from his hand, unnoticed by Klink.

"I think you dropped something, Sir," he said, acting as if what he dropped was a surprise. Without another word, the American made his way back to the barracks.

Leaving the kommandant slightly confused and suspicious, he looked down at the ground and saw a slip of paper by his boot. He bent over, picked it up, and studied it carefully. He was shocked to see it was a weekend furlough pass signed by General Burkhalter. And it was a pass to spend next weekend in Hammelburg with his daughter.

Klink's eyes misted over, felt a grin beaming on his face, and held the pass tight in his gloved hand.

Watching the German's reaction from afar, all Hogan could do was smile.

Shutting the barrack's door, he headed to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. It had been a long couple of days, and now all that was left to do was clean up before the next mission.

The next mission...Hogan put the cup back down and went to his office to stretch out. That next mission could come down at any time...who knows the next time he would have this opportunity.

As his eyes began to droop, he thought about Kalina; with kids like her on their side, Hitler didn't stand a chance.

* * *

(1) From the episode "How to Escape From A POW Camp Without Even Trying" in season three.


End file.
